Fragmentos de nuestra vida juntos
by trekumy
Summary: Siete días, siete historias que marcaron un punto de inflexión en su relación. Recopilación de oneshots con motivo del evento "Semana KanoKido 2016" Actualmente [Día 7: Juntos] [[Terminado]]
1. Día 1: Venganza

_**Día 1**_

 _ **Propuesta: Cumpleaños de Kano.**_

 _ **Venganza**_

* * *

Diez de mayo una vez más, ese día tan esperado había llegado finalmente después de un largo año de espera.

Se despertó bastante temprano para sus estándares, pero no se levantó de inmediato, permaneció en la cama trazando un plan para el día... ¿Debía fingir que no recordaba su propio cumpleaños? Aquello le daría un aire de chico serio y maduro, con cosas más importantes en su mente... Sin embargo siempre le había parecido una tontería que la gente olvidara esa fecha... Si alguien no recordaba su propio cumpleaños, tampoco recordaría el de sus seres queridos, lo cual lo convertiría en un inadaptado social.

Su tren de pensamiento se desvió hacia el día actual, ¿quién lo saludaría primero? Esperaba que fuera Kido, pero lo sabía... Eso no pasaría, así que la cosa estaba entre Seto y Momo...

–Si me saluda Seto será pastel de chocolate, si es Momo será de crema con cerezas...– se apostó a sí mismo, era estúpido pero solía hacer ese tipo de estupideces para pasar el rato y alejar los malos pensamientos...

Finalmente se levantó, vistió y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando por los saludos, regalos y demás mimos que la pandilla le hiciera en su día especial.

–¡Buenos días familia!– saludó, casi todos estaban en la sala, cada uno metido en sus asuntos, sin percatarse de su presencia.

–¡Kano!– exclamó Mary saltando sorprendida –¡Feliz cumpleaños!– fue la primera en saludarlo, siendo secundada por el resto.

–Gracias gracias...– comentó alegremente, considerando de qué sabor sería el pastel... Esperaba que no fuera de pasas de uva, odiaba las pasas.

–¡Siéntate aquí!– Momo se puso de pie –Hoy te daremos un trato muy especial por ser tu cumpleaños– aseguró dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Accedió complacido, pero apenas se sentó sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda... Momo más cocina... ¡Algo andaba jodidamente mal!

–¡Aquí tienes!– exclamó la _idol_ regresando con una bandeja que sostenía un jugo de algo rojo de dudosa procedencia, pero no tan dudosa como la mezcla deforme que había sobre el plato que además de verse mal, olía como el infierno –¡Lo preparé especialmente para ti! Así que cómetelo todo.

Tragó duro viendo a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con muchos pares de ojos atentos a la situación y varias sonrisas llenas de maldad...

En ese momento lo supo... Nadie lo salvaría.

–¡Muchas gracias Momo!– exclamó intentando no mirar por mucho tiempo esa cosa en el plato –Pero desperté sin hambre, tal vez podrías dárselo a tu hermano para que no se desperdicie.

–Pero Kano...– murmuró ella haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

–¡Qué desconsiderado!– exclamó Shintaro bebiendo una lata de cola –Rechazar el desayuno que preparó una chica por su cumpleaños...

–¡Con esa actitud jamás conseguirá novia!– secundó Hibiya con su mejor sonrisa sádica.

–La comida no debe desperdiciarse...– escuchó esa voz carente de sentimiento que venía del albino...

Los miró con odio, que Shintaro y Hibiya se burlaran de él era natural, pero que Konoha lo hiciera...

Cuando creía haberlo visto todo... Recibió el golpe más grande por parte de quien menos esperaba.

–Come al menos un poco– sugirió Seto sentándose a su lado con una mano en su hombro y esa cálida sonrisa típica en él –. Momo se esforzó mucho por ti... Sería un gran desprecio no probarlo siquiera.

–¿Tú también Seto?– preguntó en un murmullo sintiéndose traicionado por la última persona de la cual lo hubiera esperado en el mundo.

Volvió a mirar el plato respirando hondo, mientras el resto lo animaban a comer esa cosa que parecía retorcerse suplicando que alguien acabara con su sufrimiento. Resignado tomó los palillos y levantó un trozo de aquello llevándolo a su boca con lentitud mientras buscaba desesperadamente alguna salida...

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la cocina, todos miraron en esa dirección, Seto se levantó con clara intención de correr a ver qué sucedía cuando Kido se asomó.

–Todo está bien, se me resbaló una olla...– avisó, calmando a todos allí.

Cuando volvieron a mirarlo el plato y el vaso estaban completamente vacíos –¡Delicioso~~!– canturreó con una enorme sonrisa relamiéndose –Muchas gracias Momo~

Sabía que no engañaría a nadie con eso, sin embargo no había pruebas en su contra, ya que el barril sin fondo de Konoha ya había tragado por completo aquella asquerocidad sin notarlo siquiera...

Aprovechar la distracción para arrojar esa " _comida_ " dentro de la boca abierta del albino, había sido toda una genialidad... Así de inteligente era él.

Sin embargo no lo sacaría tan barato, y aquel percance sólo sería el inicio...

Aceptó gustoso una bebida enlatada por parte de Mary, la cual en resumen le estalló en el rostro al abrirla... El trapo que Seto amablemente le alcanzó para limpiarse estaba tan embebido en pimienta que tardó al rededor de dos horas en dejar de toser y estornudar.

Cuando Kido los llamó a comer, lo pensó dos veces, sin embargo moría de hambre, y ella había preparado su comida favorita, así que no pudo resistirse... Shintaro y Ene estallaron en risas cuando las patas delanteras de su silla se partieron y terminó con su cabeza enterrada en el plato y casi llevándose todo lo que había en la mesa al aferrarse al mantel en un vano intento por no caer.

–¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!– chilló al borde de la desesperación viendo como todos contenían sus risas.

–Lo sentimos, sólo son unas bromitas de cumpleaños– comentó Seto condescendientemente –. Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar...

Por algún motivo no le creyó...

Después de que Kido obligara a Shintaro a limpiar todo, Hibiya y Konoha aparecieron en la sala frente a él con una caja de dimensiones considerables envuelta para regalo y con un enorme moño amarillo.

–¡Ah no! ¡Yo no vuelvo a caer!– exclamó cruzándose de brazos desconfiado.

–Por favor Kano, este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, de toda la pandilla, sabemos que te gustará– aseguró Momo sonriendo con emoción mientras Mary asentía.

Observó a todos los presentes, se veían emocionados y ansiosos... Tramaban algo, lo sabía...

– _Si les hace tan felices, caeré en una nueva trampa..._ – pensó tomando la caja y comenzando a abrirla...

Con un poco de suerte, desde dentro de la caja saldría uno de esos guantes de boxeo el cual lo golpearía en el rostro y dormiría por lo que quedaba del día...

Aunque no lo demostrara, aquellas bromas de mal gusto en un día tan especial para él lo habían deprimido bastante.

Rompió el envoltorio como era la tradición, al ver los gráficos en la caja su corazón dio un vuelco y toda la desconfianza fue olvidada.

–¡Oh cielos!– exclamó sinceramente, era nada menos que aquella consola de última generación que tanto quería, pero que con el magro sueldo de Seto jamás podrían permitirse –¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son geniales chicos!

Podría abrazarlos, ¡hasta a Shintaro! Observó emocionado la caja al borde de las lágrimas, soportar esas bromas había valido la pena...

–¡Anda ábrelo!– exclamó Momo, y eso hizo...

Lo que sintió en ese momento estaba bastantes niveles por encima de la decepción... La expresión en su rostro al sacar el par de medias que había dentro de la caja debió ser muy graciosa, porque el resto de los integrantes de la pandilla estallaron en risas y no se detuvieron en casi media hora.

* * *

Finalmente cada quien se marchó a su hogar, incluso Seto y Mary se fueron a dormir temprano ese día... Probablemente porque en lo que restó de la tarde él se dedicó a permanecer en una esquina oscura abrazando sus piernas y no le habló o prestó atención a nadie más...

–Hey...– lo llamó Kido sentándose a su lado en el suelo –¿Piensas terminar el día de tu cumpleaños así?

–Es culpa de ustedes...– murmuró sin mirarla.

–¡Oh vamos! Yo ni siquiera me presté a esa estupidez...– le aclaró.

–Sí, claro...– murmuró irónicamente –Fuiste la primera en reír con lo del regalo...

–Tienes que admitir que tuvo su gracia– se encogió de hombros –. Pero te salvé la vida en la mañana, así que me debes una.

–Tampoco exageres, sólo tiraste una olla...

–No exagero, vi como Momo preparaba esa aberración...– hizo una pausa dramática –No quería que pasaras el día de tu cumpleaños hospitalizado.

La miró asustado –Supongo que debo abandonar la ilusión de una fiesta sorpresa...

–Todo esto es tu culpa... En cada cumpleaños nos regalas estupideces y no dejas de hacernos bromas pesadas, así que decidieron pagarte con la misma moneda– explicó –. Les dije que era una tontería, pero no me hicieron caso...

–Debiste insistir...– murmuró lastimeramente –Arruinaron mi cumpleaños... Incluso Seto... Son mis hermanos, deberían protegerme de las personas malas...

Rodó los ojos –Preparé tu comida favorita y tuviste ese pastel de chocolate con cerezas que tanto me pediste...

–Pero era muy pequeño...

–¡Porque lo preparé sólo para ti, idiota!– explicó comenzando a exasperarse –¿Esperabas que hiciera pastel para todos después de como te trataron?– él negó aún con su expresión de puchero –Y respecto a Seto, ha trabajado algunas horas extra para comprarte algo, estoy segura de que te lo entregará mañana...

–Entonces... ¿Puedo relajarme frente a ti...? ¿No vas a atacarme cuando menos lo espere?– preguntó cobardemente.

–Creí que podías leerme a la perfección– comentó sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto del bolsillo –. Feliz cumpleaños...

–Gracias...– murmuró aún algo desconfiado tomando el paquete –¿Qué es...?

–Ábrelo.

–No quiero más sorpresas...

Rodó sus ojos una vez más –Sólo ábrelo, no te hará daño.

Inhaló dándose valor y abrió el paquete con lentitud y cuidado –¿Pinceles?– preguntó desconcertado –Es otra broma, ¿verdad?

Respiró hondo, era su cumpleaños y estaba deprimido, no podía golpearlo por más ganas que tuviera, debía al menos esperar al día siguiente –No es una broma, creí que te gustarían...

Miró los pinceles y a ella una vez más –Pero Kido, yo nunca pinto... Ni siquiera soy bueno dibujando...

–Lo sé, pero... Leí por ahí que la pintura es una buena forma de expresar aquellas cosas que no podemos decir– lo miró fijamente –. Y tú tienes mucho de eso...

Sonrió sinceramente por primer vez desde el asunto de la falsa consola, ella realmente había pensado en él, en como se sentía, y escogió un regalo a la medida... Dudaba que unos pinceles lo ayudaran a superar toda esa oscuridad con la que cargaba, pero que Kido le recordara de esa forma que estaba pendiente de él, de su sufrimiento y que sabiendo que no le contaría jamás lo que le sucedía buscara otra forma de ayudarlo... Era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

–Me encantan...– murmuró acercándose un poco más y abrazándola con fuerza –Gracias por hacer de este un gran cumpleaños...

–Tampoco es para tanto– murmuró apenada respondiendo el abrazo –. Espero que los disfrutes... Y el próximo año te advertiré si planean alguna maldad– le prometió.

–No será necesario– comentó separándose con una sonrisa –. Porque el siguiente año te pediré como regalo que me acompañes durante todo ese día... Nos iremos lejos solos los dos, ¿qué dices?

–Tú eres el cumpleañero...– comentó sonriendo –Escoge un lindo lugar.

–Comenzaré a pensarlo desde ahora– asintió –. ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe el día?

–Mmm... Un par de minutos...– respondió ella viendo su celular.

–En ese caso creo que me daré un último regalo de cumpleaños...– comentó risueñamente.

–¿Qué reg...?– intentó preguntar, pero ese inesperado beso le robó sus palabras y pensamientos al instante.

No fue más que un roce de labios muy suave y bastante corto, y antes de que Kido pudiera reaccionar, tomó los pinceles y huyó a su habitación –¡Gracias por todo! ¡Finalmente fue un gran cumpleaños!– exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Se aseguró de trancar con llave, ya era más de medianoche, por lo que Kido no tendría problemas en partirle algún hueso después de lo que hizo...

Puso un par de dedos en sus labios intentando conservar la calidez que ella dejó en éstos... No se arrepentía, aún si terminaba en el hospital, había valido la pena.

Ese día lo decidió... De ahí en adelante se aseguraría de terminar cada cumpleaños de esa forma... Robándole un beso...

Con un poco de suerte en unos treinta o cuarenta años, ella comprendería la indirecta...

* * *

 **Fin del día 1.**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por ser el primero hubiera querido que saliera mejor, pero irónicamente fue el último que escribí y lo hice un poco apresurada. Los siguientes son mejores, al menos en mi opinión.

Por si les interesa Keysa, una gran artista de la que seguro ya han conocido sus increíbles dibujos, estará subiendo esta serie de historias traducida al inglés. En unos minutos pondré el enlace a su blog en mi descripción, ningún fan de la serie debería perdérselos :D

Muchas gracias por leer, fue un placer escribir y participar en la semana, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.

Lo siento por el bullying Kano, yo te quiero mucho, por eso te hago sufrir...

Hasta mañana.

Trekumy.


	2. Día 2: La boda

_**Día 2**_

 _ **Propuesta: Matrimonio.**_

 _ **La boda**_

* * *

–¡Anda no seas mala!– exclamó usando su mejor mirada de cachorrito –Sólo es un velo...

–He dicho que no– negó ella –. No voy a usar esa cosa.

–¡Pero es la tradición!

–No me importa, además se vería demasiado extraño que usara un velo mientras visto un traje de etiqueta.

–Nunca me vas a dar el gusto de verte en un vestido de boda, ¿verdad?– preguntó apenado.

–Nunca– negó para luego lanzar una mirada asesina a sus dos testigos que estaban sentados a un par de metros, quienes se reían de ellos sin disimulo –. Alquilar un traje es mucho más económico... Y rápido...

–Lo sé, aún así... Eres demasiado cruel, Kido...

Lo miró de reojo para luego exhalar –Seto y los demás van a matarnos, ¿sabes?

–No es como si pudiéramos llamarlos y decirles... ¡Hey, nos casaremos en un rato por orden de nuestro jefe! ¡Los esperamos!

–¡Lo sé, lo sé!– exclamó rodando los ojos –Es que aún no lo entiendo...– miró a los lados asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara y continuó en voz baja –Como agentes secretos podemos mentir sobre nuestros nombres, edades y todo lo demás... ¿Qué es esa tontería de que no podemos falsear nuestro estado civil?

–Mi querida e inocente Tsubomi~~– canturreó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –¿Aún sigues intentando encontrarle sentido a las locuras del jefe?

Exhaló nuevamente –Supongo que no tiene caso...– murmuró para luego verlo con seriedad –Júrame una vez más que esto no es obra tuya.

–Me conoces hace quince años Tsubomi... Si yo hubiera planeado esto estaríamos en una enorme capilla y no en una oficina pública, y tú llevarías un hermoso vestido, no un traje igual al mío. Además habría invitado a todos nuestros amigos.

Aquello fue suficiente para convencerla –Al menos tendremos un par de días libres después de esto...– murmuró cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a las oficinistas enfrentar sus computadoras con la destreza de un hombre de las cavernas.

–Ahm... Sí...– murmuró él cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza intentando mostrar un desenfado que no era capaz de trasmitirle a su rostro –Supongo que tendré que agradecerle al jefe después de esto.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– preguntó ella viéndolo con atención.

–Porque supongo que una orden era lo único que podía lograr que la responsable y ejemplar Tsubomi accediera a casarse conmigo...– comentó viendo hacia algún sitio al azar, rehuyendo su mirada.

–No acabas de decir eso...– murmuró ella sombríamente –¡¿Eres un imbécil o qué te pasa?!– le gritó levantándose con sus puños apretados forzándose para no golpearlo frente a sus compañeros de trabajo y los empleados de la oficina.

–Cálmate antes que el guardia nos saque...– recomendó él con tranquilidad.

–Entonces, ¡¿realmente crees que me casaría con alguien sólo porque mi jefe lo ordena?!

–No estarías aquí si no fuera por eso...– respondió dejando ver un poco de su frustración.

–¡Al diablo contigo y con esta tontería!– exclamó largándose del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

–¿Por qué se enfadó ahora?– preguntó a la nada misma antes de que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis –¡Oh diablos! ¡Soy un imbécil!– exclamó corriendo tras ella.

Logró tomar su muñeca antes que ella pudiera cruzar la calle –Entonces, ¿sí quieres casarte conmigo?– preguntó estúpidamente.

–¡Ya no! ¡Déjame en paz!– le ordenó sacudiendo su brazo en un intento por soltarse.

–Lo siento Tsubomi...– murmuró sin soltarla, viéndola con culpa –Dije una estupidez... Pero no quería ilusionarme en vano...– bajó la mirada –Me da miedo no saber lo que piensas respecto a... Ya sabes... Nosotros...

–Pienso que ya no tenemos dieciséis... Y que si seguimos viviendo juntos después de que todo terminó ha de ser por algo...– confesó dignándose a mirarlo nuevamente –¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

–Nada me haría más feliz...– murmuró él sonriendo emocionado –¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Tsubomi?– preguntó de vuelta más como una formalidad que otra cosa.

–No me prestaría a esto si no fuera así...

–¡Awww! ¡Tsubomi te a...!– intentó decir, pero su confesión fue interrumpida por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

–¡Hey chicos, entren que ya los están llamando!

–Es hora...– susurró Tsubomi respirando hondo en un intento por darse valor, en unos minutos Shuuya sería su esposo...

Lo sintió aferrarse con fuerza a su brazo –Estoy nervioso...– le confesó.

–Tranquilo...– murmuró intentando lidiar con su propio nerviosismo –Será un rato y luego estaremos...– sintió un nudo en su garganta –Ya sabes...

–No me dejes solo...– le suplicó mientras sus colegas comenzaban a arrastrarlos dentro a la fuerza.

–¡Sólo no te desmayes y estaremos bien!

–No prometo nada...

* * *

–¿Ambos son Tateyama?– preguntó la juez observando sus papeles mientras los testigos firmaban.

–Somos hermanos– asintió él siendo codeado por su " _novia_ ".

–¡Adoptados, no de sangre!– aclaró ella de inmediato.

–Ajá...– asintió la mujer –¿Tienen los anillos?

–¿Anillos?– preguntaron ambos al unísono.

–¡Aquí los tengo! ¡Regalo del jefe!– uno de los testigos sacó una cajita con un par de alianzas doradas, logrando con eso que ambos chicos soltaran el aire contenido.

La ceremonia transcurrió con relativa normalidad hasta que la juez hizo " _la pregunta_ ".

–Tateyama Shuuya, ¿acepta a Tateyama Tsubomi como su esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Y después también– declaró muy seguro mientras asentía, ganándose una mirada curiosa de todos en la habitación.

–No digas cosas raras...– le susurró Tsubomi viendo de reojo como reaccionaba el resto.

–No es raro, recuerda que nosotros ya estuvimos muer...– un fuerte codazo en su flanco derecho le sacó por completo el aire, no permitiendo que terminara la frase.

–¡Vas a asustarlos imbécil!– le gritó Kido mientras él se retorcía adolorido.

La juez se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos –Puedo llamar al alguacil para que se ocupe de este problema de violencia doméstica– le habló a Kano quien se incorporó de inmediato como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¡No no no no!– negó moviendo sus manos frente a él –¡Son los nervios! ¡Mi princesa jamás me toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa!– aseguró mientras Kido negaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos sin entender en qué momento aceptó casarse con ese idiota sin remedio –Sí quiero– dijo finalmente colocándole el anillo a Kido.

–Está bien, continuemos– murmuró la mujer nada convencida –. Tateyama Tsubomi, ¿acepta por esposo a Tateyama Shuuya para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

–S... ¡¿Qué haces?!– le gritó girando el rostro para enfrentar a Kano, quien acababa de sacar su celular acercándolo demasiado a su rostro.

–Esta será probablemente la única vez que te escuche admitir que quieres casarte conmigo, por lo que te grabaré y lo escucharé mil veces antes de dormir cada noche– respondió con una enorme sonrisa –Así que habla fuerte y alto– le pidió acercando aún más el aparato a ella.

–¿Si le hago tragar el celular cuenta como violencia?– le preguntó Kido a la juez, quien dudó unos segundos antes de asentir.

Bajó la mirada frustrada, si eso seguía así se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento... ¿Por qué no podía comportarse siquiera ese día? ¿Por qué todo era un maldito juego para él?

–Lo siento...– lo escuchó decir, guardando el aparato –También es muy importante para mí... Sólo pensé que sería lindo inmortalizar el momento...– Ella asintió pero no levantó su cabeza –Sé que hago estupideces, pero...– estrechó el agarre en su mano –Nadie va a quererte más que yo, sabes eso, ¿verdad?– le preguntó en un susurro.

–Sí...– murmuró Kido luego de unos segundos en los cuales la juez y los testigos miraban sus relojes y daban impacientes golpecitos con sus pies en el suelo –Sí quiero– aseguró levantando finalmente la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa a su casi esposo –Nadie va a aguantarte más que yo– le aseguró mientras deslizaba el anillo por el dedo anular de Kano.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa cómplice.

–¡Perfecto!– exclamó la juez rompiendo el ambiente –Por el poder que me ha sido conferido los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia, ¡y que esto acabe de una vez!

–¿Besar?– preguntó Kido sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

–Ven aquí mi esposa~~

–¡¿Es necesario?!– preguntó desesperada esquivando los intentos de Shuuya por alcanzar sus labios.

No era como si nunca se hubieran besado antes, pero jamás lo hacían en público.

–¡Si no se besan en los siguientes cinco segundos anulo el matrimonio!– los amenazó la mujer que sólo quería irse a su casa y olvidar esa boda tan complicada.

Aquello logró que Tsubomi dejara de moverse y Shuuya finalmente alcanzara sus labios ante la algarabía de sus colegas.

Era oficial, los dos miembros más jóvenes del departamento de asuntos secretos del gobierno, eran marido y mujer.

* * *

Se estiró haciendo estallar su espalda y cuello en varios puntos, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá a un lado de Kano.

–Ahh... ¡Hoy fue un día muy largo! Me siento exhausta...

–¿Sabes? Este papel no significa nada para mí...– comentó Shuuya con la libreta de matrimonio en su mano, desde que llegaron no había dejado de verla –Sin embargo sólo mirarlo me hace feliz...– confesó usando su brazo libre para abrazar a Tsubomi.

Ella se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Shuuya disfrutando de la íntima compañía, casados o no, ese momento en el cual llegaban a la casa y podían relajarse olvidando preocuparse por apariencias, permitiéndose bajar la guardia... Era su momento favorito del día.

–¿Deberíamos llamar a Kousuke y los demás para decirles?– preguntó él inclinándose hacia delante un momento para dejar la libreta encima de la mesa ratona y poder envolverla con ambos brazos.

–No sé si será buena idea decirles algo así por teléfono…– comentó pensativa –En cinco días nos reuniremos para desenterrar nuestra cápsula del tiempo, podemos aprovechar y darles la noticia entonces…

–¿Imaginas su expresión?– preguntó él sonriendo –Se sorprenderán mucho...

–Les contaremos todo con calma, no podemos llegar y decirles "¡Hey, estamos casados!".

–Supongo que no, aunque sería divertido…

–No, Shuuya… Cuando llegue el momento yo se los explicaré…

–Está bien…– accedió –Ahora pensemos en cosas más importantes… ¿Qué haremos en nuestra luna de miel?

–¿Comprar una cama grande...?– preguntó ella acurrucándose en sus brazos.

–Me parece bien…– asintió para luego llenarla de besos –Mi esposa es la cosa más tierna del mundo...

–Y mi esposo la más idiota...– respondió ella en medio de un bostezo –Es muy raro llamarte así, prefiero Shuuya...

–Tienes razón... En ambas cosas...– comentó él sin dejar de sonreír –Pero este idiota te ama tanto que hará todo lo posible por hacerte feliz...

–Lo sé...– asintió ella cerrando sus ojos –No soy muy buena para estas cosas pero... Sabes que yo también, ¿verdad?

–Si Tsubomi... Lo sé...– asintió cerrando sus ojos también.

En pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que de ahí en más, siempre habría alguien a su lado velando sus sueños.

 **Fin el día 2.**

* * *

 _Sé que en un casamiento por civil no se hacen esos votos, sin embargo quedaban bien aquí, y así quedó._

 _Por si alguien no lo notó me inspiré en la antología del futuro que tan feliz me hizo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, hasta mañana :D_

 _Trekumy._


	3. Día 3: Sentimiento

_**Día 3**_

 _ **Propuesta: Poderes oculares.**_

 _ **Sentimiento**_

* * *

–Intenta activarlos ahora.

–¡Muy bien! Veamos... ¡Grrrrr!– gruñó cerrando sus ojos y apretando los puños.

–¿Qué haces?

–¡Fuerza!

–No creo que funcione así...– negó Kido –Escucha, tienes que pensar en las veces que tus ojos se han activado por sí solos, encontrar alguna coincidencia, algún patrón.

–¿Algún patrón?– preguntó Momo ladeando el rostro.

–Verás, en mi caso se trata de un sentimiento lo que activa mi poder, descubrir cuál es ese sentimiento es el primer paso para poder controlarlo y usarlo a tu favor– le explicó.

Bajó la revista que estaba leyendo para observarlas con atención – _Así que un sentimiento eh... Esto se pone interesante_ – sonrió de lado viendo como su hermana se devanaba los sesos intentando ayudar a Momo a controlar sus poderes.

–¿Qué sentimiento es el que activa tu poder, líder?– preguntó la rubia con interés.

–Pues...– murmuró la aludida con claro nerviosismo –El sentimiento puede ser cualquier cosa, miedo, ira, felicidad, debes encontrar el que se aplique a tu situación.

–¡Entendido!– exclamó Momo pasando completamente por alto que su pregunta jamás fue respondida...

Levantó una ceja, Kido podía engañar a Momo, pero no a él... Si no había respondido algo tan simple era porque debía ser muy vergonzoso para ella, y saberlo sólo le daba más curiosidad.

¡Averiguaría aquel secreto que su hermana guardaba celosamente o dejaría de llamarse Kano Shuuya!

–¡Kano!– escuchó a Momo quien se había sentado a su lado mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos –¿Qué sientes cuando activas tu poder?

–¿Qué siento?– preguntó tomándose un tiempo para pensar en una respuesta clara –Supongo que los deseos de engañar son un sentimiento...– comentó finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Entiendo!– asintió ella corriendo hacia Konoha a preguntarle.

Volvió su atención a Kido, pero ésta ya había desaparecido, ¿huido tal vez? Sonrió de lado, comenzaría con su misión personal de inmediato.

–Siento hambre– escuchó la vaga respuesta de Konoha antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Una vez allí escribió los detalles de su plan en una libreta, titulando la página con un gran _"Misión secreta: Operación Danchou"_ , bajo ella enumeró unos pocos sentimientos, los más probables, comenzaría con ellos y si no funcionaban pensaría en otros.

–Perfecto, entonces comenzaremos con... ¡Miedo!– exclamó convencido armando su plan maestro, aterrorizaría a Kido y la vería desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

No podía ser un temor como el de mirar una película de terror a media noche, debía sentirse real para que no hubiera lugar a dudas. Con esto en mente, pasada la una de la madrugada salió de su habitación, linterna en mano, dispuesto a ejecutar su increíble plan. Lo primero fue desconectar la electricidad de toda la base. Lo segundo usar su máscara, y lo tercero entrar a la habitación de su miedosa líder con esa apariencia de enorme oso gris sediento de sangre.

Se aseguró de hacer bastante ruido al abrir la puerta, haciéndola chocar con la pared interior de la habitación en un intento por despertarla, y entró rugiendo como, según él, rugiría un oso hambriento.

Sonrió debajo de su máscara al verla sentarse de inmediato en su cama, observándolo con horror puro, pero aún seguía allí, la luz de la luna le ayudaba a verla, debía continuar su acto hasta que ella desapareciera.

Se acercó lentamente, mientras la veía mirar a todos lados buscando algo, seguramente una cosa que le sirviera de proyectil... Supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando el reloj despertador voló directo a su cabeza, lo bueno era que el oso se veía mucho más grande de lo que él era en realidad, así que el objeto pasó por encima de su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

–¡Aghh diablos!– la escuchó gemir antes de saltar de la cama y huir hacia la sala por una apertura que él intencionalmente le cedió.

Como no podía ser de otra forma la siguió, la encontró presionando con desespero el interruptor de la luz, se felicitó a sí mismo, con luz no sólo su pequeña bromita sería menos efectiva, sino que también le daría la posibilidad a ella de moverse libremente y encontrar algo con qué atacar a la bestia que la perseguía... Terminar su misión con una cuchilla clavada entre ceja y ceja no era parte del plan.

Corrió hacia ella una vez más, obligándola a retroceder hasta quedar pegada a una pared, completamente acorralada, gruñó dejándole ver sus filosos dientes, pero nada, ella no desaparecía.

Tal vez fue cuando Kido comenzó a chillar mariconamente, o en el momento en que la vio llorar perdida en el pánico, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... Tan inmerso estaba en su misión que olvidó por completo el daño que le estaba haciendo...

Cuando ella llevó una mano a su pecho enterrando sus dedos a la altura del corazón, fue él el aterrorizado, deshaciendo de inmediato su máscara y abrazándola con fuerza a pesar de sus gritos y débiles intentos de resistencia.

–Soy yo Kido... Soy yo, todo fue una broma... Lo siento, soy un imbécil... Golpéame todo lo que desees, pero por favor... Cálmate...– le gritó en un intento por ser escuchado, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la pegaba aún más a él.

–¡¿Qué pasó?!– escuchó la voz de Seto que acababa de salir de su habitación –¡¿Kido, qué sucedió?! ¿Estás bien?– se acercó asustado.

No opuso resistencia cuando ella lo empujó para correr a brazos de Seto. Bajó sus brazos resignado, sintiéndose un completo animal por lo que acababa de hacer, mientras escuchaba las dulces palabras que Seto le dedicaba a su hermana quien le suplicaba que no se alejara.

–Tranquila, dormirás conmigo esta noche...– le aseguró conduciéndola hacia su habitación –Y Kano...– se detuvo un momento viéndolo –Mañana hablaremos acerca de esto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al tiempo que sentía la puerta de la habitación de su hermano cerrarse... Aquel tono de voz había sido el del " _hermano sobre-protector que planea partirte la cara_ ". Lo había escuchado muy pocas veces en la vida, pero una cosa era segura... La mañana siguiente, enfrentar la ira de Kido, sería el menor de sus males.

* * *

Solamente algunas magulladuras menores... Al parecer Kido estaba de buen humor ese día... Lo malo fue que ese " _mañana hablaremos_ " de Seto terminó en un merecido regaño y él colgando de la viga más alta el techo boca abajo...

–Me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza...– se quejó lastimeramente.

–Estarás bien– comentó su hermano mientras ayudaba con la limpieza.

–Pero Seto... Ya entendí mi error, no volveré a hacerlo...

–Me alegra escuchar eso– sonrió sin detenerse.

–¿Cuándo me bajarás...?

–En un rato, no pienses en eso por el momento– le recomendó dulcemente antes de recoger la basura y marcharse.

–¡Noo, Seto no me dejes aquí!– chilló en vano.

 _Nota mental; No volver a molestar a una hermana de Seto..._

* * *

Un par de días después retomó su investigación. Realmente había aprendido la lección, lo había hecho la misma noche del suceso; en el momento en que la vio retorcerse aterrorizada. Aquel sentimiento de culpa y profundo arrepentimiento había sido lo peor, tanto que dejaba al posterior castigo que le aplicaron como una mera anécdota.

Sin embargo seguía sintiendo curiosidad, esta vez no sería tan drástico, cuidaría de ella, pero averiguaría qué era eso que sentía al momento de desaparecer... Y el siguiente sentimiento en la lista era: La ternura.

Kido amaba las cosas lindas, tenía una enorme y femenina tendencia hacia la ternura, sin embargo la evitaba a toda costa. Siempre creyó que se debía a su tonta manía por mostrarse como una líder fuerte y reacia, sin embargo si lo pensaba bien, tal vez hubiera otro motivo...

¿Y si ella simplemente desapareciera al dejarse llevar por la ternura? Si fuera así, aquello la haría aún más tierna a sus ojos.

–Líder~~– la llamó luego de ideado su plan, era un día bastante agradable, la casa estaba limpia y faltaba hacer algunas compras, todo era perfecto.

–¿Qué quieres?– preguntó ella a la defensiva quitándose uno de los auriculares.

–En el desayuno dijiste que saldrías por unos víveres– ella asintió –. ¡Quiero acompañarte!

Levantó una ceja –¿Qué tramas esta vez?

–¡¿Yo?!– preguntó señalándose –¿Por qué un ser puro como yo tramaría algo?– preguntó obteniendo esa característica mirada en la cual ella sin palabras le preguntaba si la creía tonta –Quiero llevarte a un sitio...– confesó luego de exhalar –Quiero disculparme por... Ya sabes, lo del oso...

–Ya te disculpaste y tanto Seto como yo te perdonamos, no necesitas hacer nada más.

–¡Lo sé, pero quiero llevarte a un sitio! Créeme... Te gustará...

–Está bien– asintió finalmente –. Salimos en media hora.

–¡Genial!– festejó corriendo a su habitación a ultimar en su cabeza los detalles del plan.

No era algo complejo, pero no podía salir mal.

* * *

–¿Aquí...?– preguntó ella viendo con atención la vidriera.

–¡Sí, entremos!– asintió él abriendo la puerta del local –¿Qué vemos primero? ¿Gatitos o conejitos?

–N-No sé...– murmuró entrando –No podemos tener mascotas, eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

–Sólo vamos a echar un vistazo– tomó su mano dirigiéndola hacia una jaula llena de gatitos bebe –. ¡Míralos! ¿No son tiernos?

–Sí, claro...– la escuchó comentar, al observarla con detenimiento notó que ella tenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba hacia una de las paredes del local, esforzándose por no ver ningún animalito de los que había en esa veterinaria.

Sonrió de lado muy seguro de haber encontrado su punto débil, tomó de la jaula uno de los mininos, el más peludito y con ojos saltones que le daba una apariencia extremadamente tierna, y lo acercó al rostro de su hermana.

Ella sintió algo pequeño y tibio apoyarse en su mejilla, por instinto giró sus ojos para encontrarse de frente con aquel animalito que le apoyaba su patita. La vio sonrojarse notablemente, y mover sus manos lentamente hasta tomarlo.

Ya estaba hecho, Kido había sido consumida por la ternura, no necesitaba más que esperar.

Sin embargo su misión fue pospuesta cuando ella se sentó en el piso a jugar con el gatito, ahora era él quien se moría de ternura observándola y no tardó en unirse al juego. La vendedora se veía molesta cuando luego de casi una hora se marcharon sin el gatito... Ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo allí, pero en la base no tenían comodidades para una mascota, lo sabían desde que entraron pero aquello no lo hizo más fácil.

–Pronto alguien lo adoptará y le darán un buen hogar, a los demás también– comentó ella en un intento por no entristecer.

–Algún día viviremos en una casa grande y tendremos todos los animales que queramos– le aseguró.

–Tendrá que ser una casa grande– comentó ella antes de detenerse y mirarlo sonrojada como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

–¿Qué...?– preguntó confundido por aquella reacción, sin embargo ella le quitó importancia y continuó su camino...

La siguió sin entender, lo único seguro, era que la ternura no era lo que buscaba... El día siguiente pondría en marcha el plan C.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días...

Llegó a concretar su plan F aún sin éxito y las ideas se acababan, en su lista la cual había sido modificada varias veces sólo quedaba la indignación.

–No es mucho– murmuró leyendo una nota del periódico en su celular –. Pero supongo que puedo mostrarle esta noticia acerca del aumento de precio en las verduras...

Caminó hasta la cocina ignorando las extrañas miradas de todos, después de su misión de la mañana seguramente creían que Kido lo destazaría al entrar a la cocina, sin embargo él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no estaba enfadada.

–Líder~~– entró, celular en mano buscándola con la mirada, y entonces la puerta se cerró tras él.

El característico sonido de una cerradura trancándose le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda. Tal vez... No la conocía tan bien.

–Tenemos que hablar– escuchó decir a Kido tras él, tragó duro, aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

–¡Claro Líder~~!– canturreó girándose con su más falsa sonrisa –¿De qué quieres hablar?

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo?!– le gritó yendo al grano.

–¡Que te amo líder~~!– bromeó lanzándose a sus brazos, recibiendo un merecido empujón.

–¡Te hice una pregunta seria, imbécil!– Kido solía molestarse con mucha facilidad, pero era extraño verla perder el control de esa forma –¡¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme?!

–Pero Kido...– murmuró desde el suelo donde cayó luego del empujón –Es lo mismo de siempre, si tú te quejas todo el tiempo de que soy una molestia...

La vio exhalar pasándose una mano por el rostro –Siempre has sido una molestia...– asintió –Sin embargo, sin importar el momento, tus bromas tenían un límite, nunca llegaste a herir realmente a alguien...– explicó viéndolo a los ojos –Sabías cuando detenerte...

–¿Herir...?– preguntó preocupado.

–¡¿Y me lo preguntas?! ¡No sólo fue lo del oso de hace unos días! ¡Fueron todas esas bromas o intentos por hacerme sentir mal! ¡Nunca pensé que fueras a pasearte por la sala disfrazado de mí con una de mis tangas frente a toda la pandilla!

Bajó la mirada apenado, cuando ella lo decía de esa forma, se oía realmente mal...

–¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo Kano...?– preguntó con cansancio reflejado en su voz –¿Gritarte? ¿Golpearte? ¿Romperte un brazo?

–Si eso te hace sentir mejor...– murmuró levantando la mirada lentamente.

–No tiene caso...– exhaló ella –Me odias... Es la única explicación que puedo encontrarle...

–¡¿Odiarte?!– exclamó asustado levantándose finalmente –¡Claro que no te odio! Más bien todo lo contrario...– dijo lo último en un susurro.

–¡¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo eso?!

–Por curiosidad– confesó finalmente viendo a otro lado –. Aquel día en que le dijiste a Momo la forma en que activamos nuestros poderes... Evitaste contarle qué sentías cuando activabas el tuyo, así que me propuse averiguarlo...

¿Era decepción lo que se reflejaba en aquellos plomizos ojos?

–¿Me torturaste de esa forma por algo así?– preguntó incrédula.

–Tal vez me pasé un poco... Pero nunca fue mi intensión torturarte...– se defendió débilmente.

–Pudiste preguntarme...

–Creí que nunca me lo dirías...– se encogió de hombros.

–Te lo dije una vez...– le informó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla con la llave.

–¿Cómo?– preguntó desconcertado –¿A qué te refieres con que me lo dijiste?– preguntó siguiéndola.

La puerta se cerró en su rostro, cuando se recuperó del dolor en su nariz y salió tras ella, ya no pudo encontrarla.

* * *

El resto del día le dio vueltas al asunto, ¿sería posible que ella le hubiera hablado de eso antes y él no lo recordara? Sentía que había perdido gran parte de aquello que los unía, por comportarse como un estúpido desalmado.

–Si solamente pudiera volver el tiempo atrás...– murmuró tristemente en la intimidad de su habitación.

La vida le había quitado tantas cosas, se suponía que aquello debió enseñarle a valorar a las personas importantes, sin embargo él solito había alejado a esa persona tan especial, a esa sin la cual la vida perdía su color... Tal vez la única persona capaz de hacerle sonreír sinceramente.

Pasada la medianoche salió de su habitación, daría una de sus caminatas nocturnas, realmente la necesitaba...

Entonces la vio, en medio de la penumbra sentada en el sofá. Mostraba una expresión tal de tristeza en su rostro que le partía el alma, tardó unos segundos en notar que ella observaba su mano, o mejor dicho la terminación de su brazo izquierdo en el cual su mano había "desaparecido".

Era exactamente la misma imagen que aquella vez, casi diez años en el pasado, al poco tiempo de conocerse en el orfanato. Recordó que en aquel momento ella le contó que cuando se sentía triste comenzaba a desaparecer sin ser capaz de evitarlo.

– _Ella realmente ya me lo había dicho..._ – pensó sorprendido – _La tristeza, ese es el sentimiento que buscaba..._

Finalmente su misión estaba completa, entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan acongojado?

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, quien no percibió su presencia hasta que se sentó a su lado.

–Kano, ¿qué haces aquí...?

–Lo siento...– le susurró sinceramente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella –Yo... Realmente... Lo siento...– aseguró enterrando aún más el rostro en su cuello.

–No te preocupes por eso...– respondió ella viéndolo de reojo –Olvídalo, no estoy enfadada...

–Odio mentir...– murmuró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kido –Siempre lo he odiado, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo...– confesó aferrándose más a ella –Me siento un maldito monstruo cada vez...

–Kano...– la escuchó murmurar preocupada, respondiendo el abrazo.

–Sin embargo, puedo recordar que no soy un monstruo por completo, porque tú nunca dejaste de confiar en mí...– continuaba con su rostro oculto, el verdadero, aquel sin máscaras del que comenzaban a caer gruesas lágrimas –Si ahora lo haces... Si dejas de creer en mí, yo... Yo...– sollozó.

–Tranquilo...– susurró ella meciéndolo levemente –No he dejado de creer en ti... Eso no va a pasar... Te lo aseguro Shuuya...

–Perdóname... Por favor... Perdóname por todo lo que te hice... Y por no recordar aquello...– levantó su cabeza finalmente para verla con su rostro bañado en lágrimas –Odio saber que cada vez que desapareces, es porque pensaste en algo que te hizo sentir triste...

–Por eso no quería decírselo a Kisaragi, sólo los preocuparía– explicó Kido secándole las lágrimas –Pero está bien, no es tan malo como suena...

–Aún así, quisiera que nunca sintieras tristeza... Quiero verte feliz... Todo el tiempo...– comentó apenado, sabiendo que ella podía ver su rostro sonrojado.

–Estoy feliz ahora– aseguró Tsubomi sonriendo mientras le mostraba sus manos –¿Lo ves? Completamente visible...

Asintió respondiendo la sonrisa –Y yo sin máscara... Es agradable pasar tiempo así...

–Mucho– concedió –. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo...– comentó recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte de él –Ya sabes, pasar tiempo con nuestros poderes desactivados...

Lo pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír aún más –Una noche a la semana... Luego de que todos se duerman... Podríamos pasar un tiempo como ahora... Siendo simplemente nosotros... Sin poderes o maldiciones por las que preocuparnos...

–Suena bien...– respondió ella levantando el dedo meñique –¿Es una promesa?

–Lo es– asintió entrelazando su dedo con el de ella.

En esos momentos, ninguno de ellos imaginaba que aquella tregua a sus poderes, esas noches llenas de sinceridad y compañía, se convertirían en algo tan necesario, que con el tiempo se repetirían con más frecuencia...

Hasta que llegara el día en que habrían olvidado como soportar una noche lejos del otro...

Y la única forma en que conciliarían el sueño sería luego de una significativa charla en la cual nadie se ocultaba y nadie engañaba...

Así fue como descubrieron finalmente que la felicidad no era más que la liberta de ser ellos mismos frente a quien jamás los juzgaría o se alejaría.

 **Fin del día 3.**

 _Hola hola, luego de un cumpleanos lleno de bullying para Kano, le debía algo de bullying a Kido :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, sentí que me pasé un poco en crueldad, ya que Kano no lo sería tanto, pero a veces las bromas se salen de control, así que ya saben._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta semana y dejándome sus buenos deseos, si ven que no respondo a los comentarios es porque estoy algo atareada, pero ya los responderé, el fin de semana seguramente._

 _Hasta mañana._

 _Saludos._


	4. Día 4: Celos

_**Día 4**_

 _ **Propuesta: Gatos.**_

 _ **Celos**_

* * *

Ayano tenía examen el día siguiente, matemática, esa era su asignatura más débil, por lo que muy temprano salió de la casa a estudiar con un compañero, probablemente el mismo de siempre, ese con cara de haber comido una bolsa entera de limones pasados...

Por lo que ese día estaban sólo los tres, y mientras Ayaka se ocupaba de los quehaceres, salieron al patio trasero a divertirse.

–¿Jugamos a las escondidas?– preguntó Shuuya con su enorme sonrisa, hacía apenas seis meses que estaban en esa casa, y él se notaba mucho más feliz que cuando lo conoció.

Los tres lo estaban, finalmente se sentían casi como niños normales, sin preocupaciones, sanando lentamente las heridas que su trágico pasado les dejó.

–¡Juguemos!– exclamó Kousuke viéndola con emoción en espera de su respuesta.

Asintió con una media sonrisa –¡Paso de contar!

–¡Paso de contar!– la secundó Shuuya –¡Jaja, de nuevo te toca Kousuke!

–Está bien– asintió su hermano con su dulzura usual –. Me gusta contar– aseguró encaminándose hacia un árbol.

–¡No uses tus poderes o es trampa!– le recordó Shuuya.

–No voy a usarlos– negó antes de detenerse frente al árbol ocultando su rostro en él –Uno...

Ambos corrieron en direcciones diferentes a esconderse, sin embargo terminaron tras el mismo arbusto –¡Vete, si nos escondemos juntos le será más fácil encontrarnos!– le reclamó a su hermano en voz baja empujándolo.

–¡Vamos Tsubomi!– exclamó él en el mismo tono –Si nos haces desaparecer a ambos no nos encontrará.

–¡Eso sería hacer trampa! ¡No voy a hacer eso!

–Entonces te encontrará sólo a ti, yo me convertiré en una rana y no me reconocerá.

–¡Eso también es hacer trampa!– lo miró feo, ¿qué sentido tenía jugar a las escondidas si hacían trampa?

–¡SALGO!– escucharon gritar a Kousuke, ella se asomó con cuidado, observando como el moreno los buscaba por los alrededores.

Al volver a su posición se encontró con un gatito rubio que maulló suavemente –¡Te dije que no hicieras trampa Shuuya!– le reclamó.

–¿Hacer trampa?– escuchó la voz del rubio a su lado, dio un pequeño salto al verlo allí con expresión divertida –¿Realmente creíste que ese gato era yo?

–Cállate...– murmuró apenada volviendo a ver al minino –Bsbsbs...– lo llamó extendiendo su mano hacia él, cuando se acercó lo levantó y abrazó sonriendo complacida.

–¿Por qué cuando me convierto en gato no me abrazas de esa forma?– preguntó Shuuya fingiendo un puchero.

–No digas esas cosas tan raras... Pervertido– lo acusó sacándole la lengua antes de regresar su atención al minino.

–No eres divertida– lo escuchó quejarse antes de correr fuera de su refugio intentando llegar antes que Kousuke a la " _base_ ".

–Hola gatito, ¿cómo te llamas?– se atrevió a hablarle una vez que sus hermanos estaban lejos –¿Te perdiste o no tienes una casa?

–No tiene...– escuchó la voz de Kousuke, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo junto a Shuuya detrás de ella, con sus ojos destellando en rojo.

–¿Ah no...?– preguntó –¿Qué más dice?

–Que le gustas– respondió su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Es un gato, ¿cómo va a gustarle Tsubomi?!– se quejó Shuuya.

–¡A mí también me gustas!– le dijo al animalito ignorando a su hermano quien bufó indignado por algún motivo.

* * *

–Lo siento, no podemos tenerlo...– negó Ayaka cuando los tres le enseñaron al gatito.

–¡Pero...!– exclamaron ella y Kousuke, pero la mirada firme de su " _madre_ ", los hizo guardar silencio.

–Saben que su padre es alérgico al pelo de animal– les recordó –. Tenemos que encontrarle un hogar, hasta entonces déjenlo en el cobertizo y asegúrense de que no entre en la casa.

–Sí mamá– asintió Kousuke con tristeza, ella se limitó a mirar con pena al gatito en sus brazos.

Los tres llevaron al nuevo integrante temporal de la familia al lugar indicado, una vez allí se sentaron en el piso de madera preocupados.

–¡No pongan esas caras!– exclamó Shuuya manteniendo su sonrisa –Lo conocemos desde hace, ¿cuánto...? ¿Media hora? No pueden haberle tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo.

–Es un bebé, Shuuya– respondió Kousuke viendo al minino –. No sabe dónde están su mamá y hermanos... Y tiene hambre...

–¿Ah sí...?– preguntó el rubio –¿Qué comen los gatos? ¿Ratones?

–Leche...– murmuró ella dejando al gatito en brazos de Kousuke, para ir a buscar un poco de aquel líquido.

Al regresar, llevando con cuidado un platito lleno de leche, escuchó a sus hermanos charlando dentro.

–Deja de llorar Kousuke, sólo es un gato...

–Pero está asustado– sollozaba su hermano haciendo eco a los lastimeros maullidos –Si se lo llevan lejos ya no va a volver a ver a su familia...

–Pero lo cuidarán bien, y en un mes los habrá olvidado... Los animales son así...

–¡No sabes nada!– exclamó entrando finalmente, viéndolo con molestia.

¿Por qué Shuuya era tan desalmado? ¿Por qué ser malo con un pequeño gatito que no le había hecho nada? Se sentía decepcionada de él.

–No te enfades... Sólo digo la verdad– se defendió él.

–¡Tú nunca dices la verdad!– contraatacó, se sentía realmente molesta –¡Y cuando lo haces sólo es para lastimarnos!

–¡Eso no es cierto Tsubomi!– aseguró enfrentándola también molesto –¡Hago muchas cosas para que ustedes dejen de llorar!

–¡Seguramente porque nuestro llanto te molesta! ¡Tú no tienes sentimientos!

–Tsubomi no...– murmuró Kousuke al borde de las lágrimas.

–¡Si eso es lo que piensas entonces no volveré a preocuparme por ti!– gritó Shuuya con sus puños apretados teniendo dificultad en usar su máscara para cubrir sus emociones.

–¡Me parece perfecto! ¡No necesito que alguien como tú se preocupe por mí!– se dejó llevar por el calor de la discusión.

–No peleen... Por favor...– suplicaba Kousuke, siendo completamente ignorado.

Finalmente Shuuya se marchó enojado y ella se dedicó a alimentar al gatito, mientras Kousuke iba tras su hermano.

* * *

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, solía discutir muy a menudo con Shuuya, sin embargo jamás se iban a dormir enfadados... Normalmente él golpearía la puerta de su habitación y se disculparía, pero esa noche no sucedió...

Tal vez esa vez ella debía ser quien cediera... ¡Claro que no! ¡No luego de que fue tan cruel con ese pobre gatito perdido!

Dio mil vueltas en su cama antes de ser capaz de tragarse su orgullo y molestia para salir de su habitación hacia la de su hermano... Con un poco de suerte al verla allí sería él quien se disculpara, y todo volvería a la normalidad...

Sin embargo al entrar a su habitación, no pudo verlo en su cama, la cual estaba perfectamente estirada como si nunca se hubiera acostado en ella... Lo buscó incluso dentro del armario, pero no estaba por ningún lado...

Corrió hacia el baño, debía estar allí... Pero no estaba, tampoco en la habitación de Kousuke quien dormía aún con lágrimas en sus ojos... Ese niño sufría demasiado cuando ellos peleaban... No lo despertó, no lo asustaría con algo así... Tampoco a su hermana o padres, Shuuya tenía que estar en algún sitio.

Recorrió cada centímetro de la casa, valiéndose de su habilidad para no despertar a nadie, con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada habitación que exploraba, el miedo y la culpa se intensificaban...

Notó que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, Ayaka jamás olvidaba cerrarla, por lo que dedujo más tranquila que Shuuya estaría en el patio. Sin embargo al salir tampoco lo encontró allí... Revisó el cobertizo, no vio al gatito, pero no le prestó atención, su prioridad era encontrar a su hermano.

Tardó menos de diez minutos en percatarse de que el portón trasero que daba a la calle tampoco estaba cerrado... Él se había ido...

–Shuuya...– murmuró al borde de las lágrimas...

Su hermano se había escapado de la casa por su culpa, había sido muy dura, le había dicho cosas horribles que sabía no eran ciertas...

Era de noche, hacía frío, la calle era muy peligrosa para niños de esa edad, sus padres adoptivos se lo habían inculcado muy bien...

Sin pensarlo más salió por el mismo lugar que él lo hiciera rato antes, escogió una dirección al azar y comenzó a caminar, buscándolo desesperadamente... No sabía si era visible o invisible, aún no controlaba del todo sus poderes, y cuando se sentía nerviosa o triste estos se salían de control, y realmente no era como si le importara demasiado en esos momentos. El único pensamiento en su mente era encontrar a Shuuya lo antes posible, le aterraba demasiado imaginar que alguna persona mala le hiciera daño, que se lo llevara contra su voluntad y no volver a verlo...

Una niña que perdió a su madre primero, y luego al resto de su familia en un instante, sabía perfectamente lo frágil que era la vida... Lo rápido que las cosas pueden cambiar...

Ella conocía perfectamente la impotencia de ver su mundo desmoronarse frente a sus ojos...

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas... Los sollozos en intenso llanto, y el temor en terror puro...

–Shuuya, por favor... Perdóname... Regresa...– repetía una y otra vez como un mantra, caminando por aquellas calles vacías, ya bastante lejos de su hogar, no recordando del todo como regresar a pedir ayuda.

–¡Tsubomi, ¿qué haces aquí?!– escuchó esa voz que tanto anhelaba saliendo de un callejón oscuro.

–¡Shuuya!– gritó aliviada lanzándose a sus brazos.

–¡Cuidado!– exclamó él tambaleándose, pero finalmente respondió el abrazo –Oye... No llores...– le pidió, mientras ella se aferraba aún más.

–¡Perdóname por las cosas feas que te dije! ¡No volveré a gritarte pero por favor, no te vayas de la casa!– le suplicó sin ser capaz de contener sus lágrimas.

–¿Eh...? Tsubomi, yo no me salí por eso...– le dijo alejándola sólo un poco para verla a los ojos –Deja de llorar por favor...

–¿P-Por qué te fuiste entonces?– preguntó hipando en un intento por calmarse.

–Estaba buscándolos...– comentó señalando hacia el interior del callejón.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad pudo ver al gatito que se había metido a su casa en la mañana siendo lamido por un gato más grande, rodeados por tres gatitos más.

–¿Su familia?– preguntó ella acercándose con lentitud.

–Así es– asintió él siguiéndola, ambos se sentaron en el suelo frente a los gatitos que jugaban por ahí sin alejarse mucho de su madre –. Cuando Kousuke dijo que el gatito había sido alejado de su mamá imaginé que ella estaría cerca, no quería que se lo dieran a otra familia y ya no volvieran a verse nunca más.

–Pero eso que dijiste sobre que los olvidaría...

–Mentí...– se encogió de hombros –No quería ver a Kousuke llorar, ni a ti triste...– le sonrió –Mamá Ayaka no me dejaría salir, y no quería involucrarlos a ustedes, por eso esperé a que todos durmieran y me escapé.

–Me asusté mucho...– confesó –Fui a tu habitación a disculparme pero no estabas... Te busqué por toda la casa... No vuelvas a salir sin decirle a nadie, yo te habría acompañado...

–Está bien...– concedió –No volveré a salir sin avisarte... ¿Me perdonas por asustarte?

Asintió sonriendo –¿Me perdonas por haberte gritado esas cosas?

–Por supuesto– asintió él también –. ¿No tienes frío...?– preguntó temblando un poco.

–Sí, deberíamos regresar– comentó levantándose –. Hasta mañana, por la tarde al regresar de la escuela les traeré comida– le habló a la gata y sus hijos.

–Les traeremos– corrigió Shuuya levantándose también.

Regresaron abrazados a la casa en un intento por alejar el frío.

–Tsubomi... Cuando revisaste la casa buscándome, ¿no te diste cuenta de que el gatito no estaba?– preguntó él mientras caminaban.

–Sí, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti, así que no le di importancia... No me imaginé que tú te lo habías llevado...

–¿Entonces me quieres más que al gatito?– preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo quedó viendo unos segundos sorprendida por la estúpida pregunta hasta que una sonrisa llena de maldad apareció en su rostro –¿Estás celoso?

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Sí, sí lo estás!– aseguró divertida.

La discusión continuó hasta que llegaron a la casa y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación, en unas pocas horas Ayaka los despertara para desayunar.

* * *

–Kido... ¿Puedo pasar?– preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta sin atreverse a mirar dentro, la última vez que lo hizo su nariz tardó un mes en sanar.

–Pasa– respondió ella quitándose los auriculares –. ¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó cuando él entró.

–Venía a avisarte que saldré esta noche...

–Lleva el celular... No se te ocurra apagarlo– le recomendó como siempre lo hacía.

Como cada noche, él se iba... Nadie sabía a donde, y nunca le permitía acompañarlo, sin embargo... Él mantenía su promesa, y siempre le avisaba antes de salir...

En ese mar de mentiras en las que lo sabía inmerso, algo de Shuuya, del verdadero Shuuya, continuaba intacto...

Aquella simple acción, esa pequeña promesa del pasado le daba esperanzas...

La esperanza de algún día, como aquella noche, ser capaz de adentrarse en esas oscuras profundidades, encontrarlo, y regresar con él a la seguridad de su hogar...

Dándole un motivo para quedarse a su lado y no volver a alejarse nunca...

 **Fin del día 4.**

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega, y disfrutaran a estos dos de peques... Porque se vienen tiempos duros, sólo eso diré..._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta mañana._

 _Trekumy._


	5. Día 5: Un motivo para continuar

_**Día 5**_

 _ **Propuesta: Miedos.**_

 _ **Un motivo para continuar**_

* * *

Entró a aquella casa que en el pasado sirvió como base secreta a un grupo de adolescentes, lo primero que hizo fue encender las luces... Odiaba la maldita oscuridad.

–Kano, ¿dónde estás...?– lo llamó sin obtener respuesta.

No le sorprendió, siempre era igual. Dejó sus cosas encima del sofá y caminó hacia el dormitorio donde sabía que él estaría, encendió la luz de ese lugar también, ajustando sus ojos a la repentina claridad, lo único que pudo ver en la cama matrimonial eran los cabellos rubios que se asomaban desde debajo de la manta.

–Son casi las seis de la tarde– se sentó en la cama a su lado destapándolo pese a sus débiles intentos por mantenerse oculto bajo aquella tela –. Imagino que no has comido, y por favor, ¡date un baño!

Él se mantuvo en silencio, así era desde hacía casi cuatro meses... Nada más que silencio... Cumpliendo al mínimo con sus necesidades básica, lo suficiente para mantenerse vivo... Y nada más.

–¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! ¡Hay personas que aún te necesitan!– exclamó sacudiéndolo en un intento por hacerle reaccionar –¡Piensa en tu hija!– sabía que no funcionaría, nunca lo hacía –¡¿Qué diría Kido si te viera así?!

Exhaló frustrada al notar que nada de lo que dijera lo haría reaccionar, así que optó por lo de siempre... Lo levantó a la fuerza y empujó hasta el baño, era tan jodidamente liviano que incluso ella podía manejarlo como un títere –Báñate mientras preparo la comida– le ordenó antes de marcharse a la cocina.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella se permitió resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentada en el piso con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Era tan difícil lidiar con aquello... Pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte, se lo debía a sus amigos...

Dos años atrás vio como su vida y alegría se desmoronaban en un instante frente a sus ojos al llegar a la casa que compartía con su prometido, encontrando el lugar en penumbras y a él muerto a mitad de la sala... Sabía mejor que nadie que aquello podría suceder en cualquier momento, que Haruka había vivido más años que los que su débil y enfermo corazón podía soportar... Ambos habían decidido disfrutar al máximo su tiempo juntos, debía estar preparada, pero no... Aquella pérdida fue algo que creyó nunca ser capaz de superar.

Ver a Kano en esos momentos, le recordaba como ella misma intentó dejarse morir durante lo que terminó siendo un año entero... Tiempo en el cual el dolor era tan insoportable que sus amigos se organizaron para no dejarla sola ni un instante... Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no estaría allí en esos momentos.

Ayano y Shintaro fueron quienes más se ocuparon de ella, llevándola a vivir a su casa e intentando animarla constantemente... Nunca comprendió porqué ninguno de los dos se cansaba de tan deprimente situación y la dejaba morir como tanto deseaba en aquel momento.

Por fortuna, y aunque le tomó demasiado tiempo, terminó por aceptar aquella pérdida y retomar las riendas de su vida. Ocho meses más tarde su querida amiga y ejemplo a seguir, la que en un momento fuera la fuerte y aguerrida líder, aquella que todo lo podía... Murió mientras daba a luz a su primer hija.

Recordaba aquel día con claridad... Todos estaban reunidos en el hospital, esperando con ansias aquella nueva vida, esa pequeña que sería el fruto del amor de los dos miembros más particulares del grupo. Charlaban acerca de lo irónico que les resultaba que Kano y Kido fueran los primeros del grupo en tener hijos recordando el tiempo en que no hacían más que pelear y molestarse, cuando supieron la terrible noticia.

Aquella nueva vida había extinguido una vida ya existente...

Hasta ese día no lograba entender qué había sucedido, Kido tuvo un embarazo muy saludable, ella se veía tan bien antes de entrar a la sala de parto... Aquello que los doctores le explicaron a un enloquecido Seto y una inconsolable Ayano, nadie lo entendió... ¿Cómo unas " _complicaciones_ " en el parto pudieron matar a su líder?

Se levantó y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo o la cena o como se le llamase a la primer comida en días que tendría Kano. Después de todo lo sucedido Seto y Mary se hicieron cargo de la bebé y Ayano y Shintaro le pidieron que ayudara al rubio a salir adelante, porque ella sabía mejor que nadie como actuar... No lo creyó así, se sentía realmente inepta a la hora de apoyar a una persona deprimida aún cuando ella hubiera estado en sus zapatos tiempo atrás... Pero se lo debía a todos, y por eso visitaba a Kano cada día, intentando que al menos comiera, cosa que lograba una vez a la semana con suerte... Aparte de mantenerlo con vida, su misión era que él le hablara y se desahogara, cosa que hasta el momento le había sido imposible.

Media hora más tarde, Kano entró a la cocina y se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa, al parecer su tolerancia al hambre se había terminado y su instinto era más fuerte que la profunda depresión que lo embargaba.

–Serviré la comida en un momento– dijo ella probando una de las verduras para saber si estaba cocida.

–Tsubomi...– lo escuchó decir, se giró sorprendida, eran las primeras palabras que emitía luego de que todo sucedió –Diría que soy un idiota...– tardó unos minutos en entender que él estaba respondiendo la pregunta que le hizo antes de sacarlo a empujones de la cama.

–Entonces... ¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo que ella hubiera querido...?– le preguntó lentamente, buscando las palabras justas, no podía desperdiciar ese gran avance.

–Tengo miedo...– respondió él en ese rasposo tono de voz viendo algún punto lejano fijamente.

–¿Miedo de qué...?– preguntó apagando el fuego y acercándose, la comida podía esperar.

–Es una larga historia...

–Tengo tiempo– aseguró sentándose frente a él, observándolo con atención, esa mirada llena de desolación, ese rostro demacrado, una apariencia tan lamentable como la que ella supo tener tiempo atrás.

–El primer mes... No sabía qué le sucedía...– comenzó a decir –Se sentía mal por las mañanas... Se mareaba a veces, dormía demasiado o muy mal... Sentí miedo de que estuviera enferma...

Le costó entender de qué hablaba, sin embargo continuó escuchando en silencio, asintiendo un par de veces motivándolo a continuar.

–Faltamos un día al trabajo, pero logré finalmente arrastrarla al médico, lloré de alegría cuando nos dieron la noticia... Ella también, pero aguantó las lágrimas hasta llegar a la casa...

–Sí... Puedo imaginarlo...– asintió sonriendo levemente mientras recordaba lo orgullosa que Kido siempre se mostraba.

–El segundo mes... Fue emocionante... Tantas cosas nuevas, tanto por aprender... Pero también temíamos... ¿El bebé estará bien? ¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Ese síntoma será normal? Demasiadas preguntas, demasiados miedos...

Era ínfima, casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba... la sonrisa que creyó nunca volvería a ver en él...

–El tercer mes, nos preguntamos si seríamos buenos padres... Sabía que Tsubomi sería la mejor madre que ese bebé podría tener, pero me sentía inseguro... Temía convertirme en mi padre... Temía abandonarlos por algún motivo...– negó un par de veces perdido en sus recuerdos –Una noche le confesé mis miedos, y entonces Tsubomi me recostó, dejando mi cabeza sobre su viente y dijo: " _Tú nunca nos abandonarás porque nos amas tanto como nosotros a ti... Y sí un día tu estupidez es tan grande como para hacerlo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados... Iré por ti y te traeré a golpes_ ". Aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron por completo... Sólo ella sabía como acabar con mis miedos...

Aquel atisbo de sonrisa se ensanchó sólo un poco, Takane sabía perfectamente que en medio de la desesperación, los recuerdos felices eran las únicas cosas que mantenían con vida a quien había perdido sus motivos para levantarse cada mañana.

–El cuarto mes supimos que sería una niña... Una pequeña Tsubomi, eso imaginaba... Comencé a comprarle cosas de inmediato... Cada ropita rosa que veía debía ser para mi hija... Kido se molestaba, prefería otros colores, cualquier color... La cuna, el coche, el cuarto... Compramos lo mejor para ella, pero entonces el dinero comenzó a escasear... Temí que si aún antes de nacer no éramos capaces de costear sus cosas, luego de nacida no pudiéramos darle lo que necesitaba... Comencé a trabajar horas extra... Veía menos a Tsubomi, pero haría lo que fuera por nuestra pequeña...

Dejó caer un par de lágrimas, tomándose unos instantes para inhalar profundamente, había hablado mucho después de tanto tiempo de mutismo, debía ser difícil para él.

–Durante el quinto mes, el vientre de Tsubomi creció mucho... Me llenaba de ternura verla de esa forma, aquella era una prueba de que nuestra hija estaba creciendo sana, y aunque ella no me creyera... Se veía hermosa de esa forma... ¿Gorda?– dejó salir una amarga risa –Golpearía a quien la llamara de esa forma... ¿Estrías? ¡¿Dónde?! No entendía como no podía darse cuenta de lo perfecta que era... Pero su cuerpo estaba resintiéndose... Le dolía y se cansaba así que ya no podía hacer muchas cosas... Era feliz haciéndolas por ella, pero me preocupaba que se sobre-esforzara mientras no estaba en casa... Temía que el embarazo estuviera siendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande para su cuerpo, temía que algo le pasara...

–¿Algo andaba mal con el embarazo en ese entonces?– preguntó viéndolo con preocupación, pero él negó, para retomar su monólogo.

–El sexto mes comenzamos a preocuparnos por como nacería nuestra hija... Vimos videos de partos... Fue terrible observar la palidez en el rostro de Tsubomi cuando alguien le hablaba de cortes, o más de viente horas de trabajo de parto... Estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma, pero por las noches, al llegar a casa, ella me recibía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas... " _No es nada_ ", me decía cuando le preguntaba, a veces se escondía en el baño a llorar, creyendo que no me daría cuenta... Comencé a temer dejarla sola, estaba sufriendo y yo no estaba a su lado... Dejé uno de mis trabajos, haría todo lo posible para administrar el dinero, pero en esos momentos lo único que me importaba era mi esposa...

–Eso... Fue muy tierno...– comentó –Tomaste la mejor decisión.

–Lo sé– asintió –, pasar más tiempo con ella ayudó mucho... Creí que todo marcharía sobre ruedas de ahí en más, sin embargo algo no estaba bien... " _Tengo miedo..._ ", me confesó una noche. " _Mamá murió al darme a luz, no quiero que esta niña crezca sin una madre..._ ". Me sentí tan mal cuando dijo aquello mientras acariciaba su viente, sabía que su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña, que no recordaba su rostro ni nada de ella... Pero nunca pensé que hubiera sido durante el parto– su voz se quebró mientras hablaba –. " _Nada de eso sucederá..._ ", le aseguré abrazándola con fuerza, aferrándola para que no pudiera marcharse, para que nadie pudiera quitármela. " _Cuidaremos juntos de nuestra princesa, lucharemos por que crezca sana y feliz..._ ", le aseguré... Me tomó varios días, pero finalmente conseguí que olvidara esa loca idea... Sin embargo yo nunca lo olvidé...

–¿Su madre también...?– preguntó Takane negando, mientras veía con preocupación las numerosas lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su amigo.

–Investigué a su familia a escondidas... Viajé a su ciudad natal, hice muchas preguntas, telefoneé y rebusqué en la red cualquier información acerca de ella... Durante el octavo mes descubrí que no sólo fue su madre... También su abuela murió al dar a luz a su primer hija... No había registro de enfermedades, no había información adicional, solamente eso...– sus temblorosas manos se movían gestualizando torpemente –No era determinante, no podía asegurar que volviera a pasar... ¡No quería pensar en que eso sucediera! Quería creer que sólo era una casualidad... Los exámenes físicos no indicaban ningún problema con el embarazo... Tsubomi se veía bien, irradiaba felicidad cada vez que nuestra hija se movía en su interior... No podía hacer nada... No podía decirle y asustarla... No quería hacerlo... La incertidumbre estaba matándome... Le temía al futuro...

La comida había sido olvidada hacía mucho, Takane lo observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos... Ellos se veían tan bien, felices y expectantes... Era increíble que aún sin sus poderes, él hubiera pasado por todo aquello sin preocupar a nadie, sin dar una pequeña pista de cuanto sufría.

–El miedo se intensificó durante el noveno mes... No era el mismo miedo que antes, no era ese miedo con el que puedas lidiar, no... Era miedo real, ese que te hiela los huesos... Ese que ni la persona más valiente del mundo podría soportar... Tsubomi despertaba por las noches, en silencio, con su mirada fija en el techo... En esa época el miedo no me dejaba dormir bien, así que lo noté muchas veces... Cuando le preguntaba qué sucedía, ella siempre me decía lo mismo... " _Por favor cuídala cuando no esté..._ ", dolía demasiado... Me asustaba mucho... Ella estaba teniendo esos sueños llenos de sangre y muerte... No lo soporté más... Fui egoísta, pero ya no pude resistirlo solo, así que le dije lo que había averiguado...– su llanto se intensificó no permitiéndole continuar.

–¡Kano!– exclamó ella levantándose para consolarlo con torpeza –Por favor... Cálmate...

–L-Le pedí que... Hablara con el médico...– continuó lo más claramente que podía a pesar del llanto –Le supliqué que adelantaran el parto, una cesárea, ¡algo! Incluso yo... Llegué a sugerirle que... Que...

–¿Qué...?– preguntó insegura, no sabía si realmente quería escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

–Que le quitaran a nuestra hija...– confesó dejando su torso y cabeza sobre la mesa, sin fuerzas para mantenerse erguido –¡Amaba a esa niña, pero no podía soportarlo! ¡Perder a Tsubomi era algo que simplemente no aceptaría! ¡No podía resignarme a ello! ¡No podía! ¡No podía!– se aferró al brazo de Takane viéndola con desesperación en su primer intento en meses por ser comprendido.

Ella asintió tragando duro, tenía que llamar a alguien, alguien más apto para manejar ese tipo de situaciones que ella.

–Por supuesto nuestra niña era más importante para ella que su vida... No esperaba menos de Tsubomi...– continuó casi sin voz, soltando el brazo de Takane –Siempre creí que no había cosa peor que la incertidumbre... Pero tener aquella certeza fue lo peor... Sabía que la perdería... Lo supe todo ese mes... Lo supe cuando rompió bolsa y corrí con ella al hospital... Lo supe durante las cinco horas de trabajo de parto... Ambos lo supimos... Ella sonreía... Yo lloraba... Resistió hasta que nuestra pequeña nació... " _Los amo, Shuuya..._ ", esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento...– relató como en trance –No importó cuanto supliqué... No pudieron salvarla... No me dieron explicaciones... " _A veces sucede, se desconocen los motivos_ ", fue lo único que dijeron...

–Kano...– murmuró llorando ella también –Lo siento tanto...

–Fue mi compañera durante veintidós años... No sé vivir sin ella... Me siento vacío, mi vida no tiene sentido... Debe odiarme por no ocuparme de nuestra hija... "¡ _Shuuya, eres un idiota irresponsable!_ ", eso debe estar diciendo... Pero no puedo... No puedo ver a esa niña... No después de haber pensado en matarla para proteger la vida de su madre... Tengo miedo... Me da terror verla y odiarla... No soportaría sentir que mi hija me quitó a Tsubomi...

–¡Eso no pasará!– negó Takane de inmediato secando sus propias lágrimas –Al menos... No puedes saberlo hasta verla...– aseguró inclinándose para quedar a su altura –Tsubomi te dejó a esa niña... Esa debe ser tu razón para vivir de ahora en más... No eres capaz de verlo ahora, pero dentro de todo eres afortunado... Porque tienes a alguien por quien seguir adelante...

–No quiero segur adelante...– protestó débilmente –Y no merezco a esa niña...

–¡Entonces levántate y haz algo por merecerla!– le ordenó –¡Porque Kido sabía que podrías! ¡Ella se fue confiándote a ti y a nadie más a su hija! ¡Ella no quiere que esté con Seto, o con Ayano, o con cualquier otra persona!– lo sacudió frustrada, estaba tan claro para ella –¡Estoy segura de que desea que esa niña se críe contigo! ¡La líder te asignó a ti la última misión! ¡La más importante! ¡¿Vas a rechazarla?!

–Pero... ¿Y si la veo y no puedo...?– comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la mesa que la hizo temblar junto con su cuerpo.

–¡Vas a amarla te lo aseguro! ¡Si te hubieras permitido verla una sola vez no tendrías todas estas dudas!– respiró hondo intentando calmarse –Escucha bien, ahora vas a comer y después te vestirás bien, con tu mejor ropa e irás a casa de Seto a conocer a tu hija.

–Takane, no puedo...

–¡Ya dijiste mucho!– volvió a interrumpirlo, caminando hacia la comida ya fría –Vas a ir así tenga que arrastrarte, y en tu estado no será difícil– sentenció sin darle derecho a réplica.

* * *

–¡Shuuya!– exclamó Seto, viéndolo con asombro, jamás hubiera imaginado tenerlo en la puerta de su casa, nuevamente en pie.

–Hola, Kousuke...– murmuró él con suavidad –Vine a...– miró hacia atrás donde Takane asentía viéndolo con seriedad –Verla...– completó la frase volviendo la vista a su hermano.

Seto sonrió abiertamente, desde la tragedia no había vuelto a sonreír de esa forma –Te hemos esperado todo este tiempo– le dijo viéndolo con cariño y alivio.

–¿Quién es?– preguntó Mary saliendo de una de las habitaciones con la bebé en brazos –¡Kano!– exclamó son sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sus ojos se clavaron al instante en el pequeño bultito que llevaba la albina, su hija... Y antes de darse cuenta caminaba hacia ella con sus brazos extendidos.

Todo el miedo, todas las dudas... Aquellos fantasmas que lo torturaron esos largos cuatro meses desaparecieron en el instante en que tuvo a la niña en sus brazos.

No necesitó más que ver esos enormes ojos curiosos para amarla...

–P-Perdón amor...– le susurró volviendo a llorar... Esta vez de emoción –Papá ya está aquí...

Los tres que presenciaron la escena sonrieron sabiendo que aquel momento marcaría un nuevo comienzo... Kido se había marchado, pero dejó una parte de ella, una que serviría como un faro que guiaría el camino de esa persona que tanto amó...

–Eres igual a mamá...– continuó hablándole mientras acariciaba las finas hebras de cabello rubio en su cabecita, momento en el cual la bebé comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón –Sí... eres como tu madre– asintió convencido abrazándola suavemente.

–Hiciste un gran trabajo...– le susurró Seto a Takane.

–Sólo lo traje hasta aquí a empujones, no fue gran cosa– comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

–¿Van a estar bien?– preguntó Mary observándolos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Lo estarán– asintió Seto.

–Kido debe sentirse muy feliz en estos momentos...– comentó Takane.

–Y Haruka muy orgulloso...– aseguró Seto dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

 **Fin del día 5.**

 _Lo sé... Mucho angst para una semana que debería ser feliz... Lo siento... No pude evitarlo..._

 _Voy a volver a agradecer a la gente que me apoyó en esto, en la semana estuve algo atareada y si bien los fics los tenía escritos desde antes, las notas las voy poniendo minutos antes de publicar, así que siempre olvidaba los agradecimientos._

 _Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Taneta-Ono, quien fue mi beta tester, y me dio muchas buenas ideas para esta semana, además de una gran amiga a quien siempre molestar. Me siento tan mal por no haberle agradecido antes... Merezco la hoguera..._

 _También quiero agradecer a Keysamoguri por sus traducciones, me hace tanta ilusión que mis historias puedan llegar a gente que no habla español... Además descubrí a una persona muy divertida y cálida al charlar con ella... En mi perfil iré actualizando los enlaces a su blog donde están las traducciones._

 _Y por último pero no menos especial quiero agradecer a todos quienes están siguiendo esta serie y dejando sus comentarios, creo que algunos no se están viendo en la página porque fanfiction decidió mostrar uno sí uno no... Pero los recibo todos y me hacen muy feliz... Espero que en breve se resuelva el problema y aparezcan todos._

 _Ahora sí, doy por terminadas las notas, que pareció discurso de quien se ganó un Óscar, nos vemos mañana con otro día que ya sólo quedan dos..._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	6. Día 6: Luz

_**Día 6**_

 _ **Propuesta: Futuro**_

 _ **Luz**_

* * *

Cuando aquella eterna y repetitiva pesadilla terminó, las cosas cambiaron poco a poco...

Todos cambiaron, todos crecieron y ella no fue la excepción.

La pandilla se desintegró casi de inmediato, en ese entonces le pareció natural, sin embargo viéndolo en perspectiva, se sentía como si aquel verano no hubiera sido más que un efímero sueño...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Seto y Mary siguieran a los demás... Al parecer ellos crecieron lo suficiente como para que en un par de meses pasaran de ser amigos y nada más, a una pareja tan estable que necesitaba su independencia. A nadie le sorprendió que acondicionaran la antigua casa de Mary y vivieran allí en contacto con la naturaleza como siempre lo soñaron.

La soledad de la que alguna vez fue una bulliciosa base secreta, era dolorosa, el lugar se sentía un poco más frío y demasiado silencioso, sin embargo todo se acomodó en su lugar tan naturalmente que antes de darse cuenta, ya disfrutaba de aquella íntima paz que compartía con el único que quedaba allí... Ese nunca se fue de su lado...

Tal vez fuera el final de aquella pesadilla, tal vez que después de eso todos los misterios pasados dejaron de serlo y aquellos acontecimientos cobraron sentido, o tal vez el haber perdido sus poderes y con ellos su condición de monstruo... O quizá la mezcla de todo eso fue lo que la cambió tanto...

Ya no había una pandilla que liderar, ya no había verdades inconfesables que le estuvieran siendo ocultas, ya nadie le mentía en el rostro impunemente, ya no podía contar con desaparecer si las cosas se ponían feas... E irónicamente, aquello en lugar de convertirla en alguien más tímida y encerrada en sí misma... La había liberado...

Se convirtió en la adolescente que dejó de ser cuando todo se fue al caño, con lentitud volvió a ser la chica de antes, la que tenía una familia, la que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, la que se permitía sonreír espontáneamente sin preocuparse por si aquella expresión se vería _cool_ a ojos ajenos.

Y con aquello no sólo avanzó como persona, encontrando finalmente su verdadera identidad... Su relación con quien compartía hogar también lo hizo...

El primer avance lo percibió cuando sus discusiones con Kano, no duraban más que unos pocos minutos, y se olvidaban muy rápido, en esos momentos se lo atribuyó al notorio cambio en él. Seguía mintiendo, pero sin sus máscaras, y frente a alguien que lo conocía desde la infancia, sus mentiras eran tan evidentes como lo era lo mucho que había odiado la época en la cual fueron su única opción.

El segundo, cuando sus sonrisas eran cada vez más frecuentes, la mayoría de ellas mientras charlaba con Kano, las demás mientras pensaba en él...

En algún momento, sus nombres clave dejaron de ser usados dentro de esa casa... Cuando de ellos dos se trataba se llamaban por sus nombres reales... Se escuchaba demasiado bien el tono con el que Shuuya decía su nombre, era alegre y sonaba como una dulce melodía en sus labios.

No tardó en encontrarse a sí misma esperando con ansias escucharlo decir aquella palabra, llamarla por lo que fuera... Se había vuelto adicta a aquella agradable presión en el pecho cada vez que él la requería, cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que le sonreía.

Un tercer gran avance se dio lugar cuando el trabajo de ambos comenzó a alejarlos un poco, ella se iba antes, dejándole el desayuno y almuerzo listos, al regresar él no estaba en la casa, sin embargo escuetas notas con avisos de rigor, como víveres faltantes o sugerencias para la cena, comenzaron a aparecer.

La segunda semana una de las notas que era apenas más larga; le advertía que el grifo goteaba y en lugar de su nombre como firma aparecía un " _Recuerda que te quiero, Shuuya"_. Sabía que era una vil estrategia para no ser castigado por romper el grifo, sin embargo aquello la hizo feliz de alguna forma...

 _Muy feliz..._

Él debió notarlo, porque las siguientes cartas terminaban con mensajes parecidos, hasta el punto en que el único objetivo de la carta que encontraba cada noche en la cocina era recordarle lo feliz que se sentía por verla cada día, y lo ansioso que estaba por regresar sabiendo que ella lo esperaba.

Un fin de semana por la noche mientras miraban juntos una película, se atrevió a acercarse un poco más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto... No era una película romántica ni de terror, nada en esa película de humor le sirvió de excusa cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de aquel que ya no podía ver como un hermano...

Él no se burló, no hubo más risas en lo que restó de la película, ni una palabra entre ambos, sólo la cercanía y ese protector brazo rodeando sus hombros...

Aquel fue un punto de inflexión en su relación, días después se encontraron en ese mismo sofá dándose su primer beso, y más tarde ese mes caminando hacia el supermercado de la mano, admitiendo sin rótulos que la fraternidad y la amistad les habían quedado cortas.

Su boda fue cuando menos extraña, pero no la habría cambiado por nada, ni la primera, ni la segunda cuando Seto _casi_ los obligó a realizar la tradicional ceremonia religiosa en pro de finalmente poder ver a sus hermanos casarse y por supuesto ser el padrino...

La vida con Shuuya fue maravillosa, nunca, ni en sus épocas de oscuridad y engaño, dudó que era un gran chico, capaz de hacer feliz a cualquiera... Pero luego de que sus sentimientos fueron aclarados, se percató de lo bien que ambos se conectaban, lo increíblemente fácil que era amarlo y dejarse amar.

Lo feliz que él la hacía...

La cumbre de su felicidad llegó el día en que supo que en su interior crecía aquella preciosa niña que varios meses más tarde se convertiría en la alegría de ese hogar.

Aún con los miedos propios de la situación, los nervios, la incertidumbre, y la posterior angustia de conocer un desenlace inevitable... Disfrutó cada instante de su embarazo...

Agradecería eternamente haber llegado a conocer esa faceta de Shuuya... Como futuro padre se le hacía aún más adorable que antes... Su natural instinto de protección se había elevado por encima de cualquier límite conocido, y aunque a veces era un poco molesto que no le permitiera trapear un piso o levantar algo medianamente pesado, amaba esa parte de él...

Lo amaba por completo... A ambos... Su familia...

Suplicó en su interior que el tiempo le alcanzara para decírselo una vez más... Y cuando escuchó el llanto de su bebé, antes que sus ojos ya oscurecidos por la sombra de la muerte se cerraran, usó sus últimas fuerzas para emitir esas tres simples pero significativas palabras...

 _"Los amo, Shuuya..."_

No le pidió que cuidara de su hija, no era necesario, sabía que él la protegería con su vida de la misma forma que desde pequeños cuidó de ella... Y acertó, a pesar de aquella depresión que lo alejó de todo, él pudo levantarse y seguir adelante... Desde su rincón en el otro mundo observó a su hija crecer sana, fuerte y feliz... Shuuya hizo un gran trabajo, algún día muy lejano... Esperaba tener la oportunidad de agradecerle...

Sonrió para sus adentros, la vida fue buena para ella... Ese mundo que comenzó siendo tan oscuro, tan doloroso e injusto, se iluminó en el momento en que ese chico rubio se convirtió en parte de su día a día...

Fue feliz hasta el último segundo de su vida... Nada, ni la muerte, pudo cambiar aquello... No había arrepentimientos, sólo la más inmensa gratitud hacia su compañero eterno...

El amor de su vida...

* * *

–Te ves hermosa... Como siempre...– escuchó esa voz tan familiar detrás de ella.

–Sólo somos haces de luz, idiota– se acercó lentamente –. No hay forma de que me vea como siempre...

–Eres un haz de luz muy sexy~~– comentó con su usual tono desenfadado, resplandeciendo como lo hizo en vida.

–Te extrañé...– susurró deteniéndose a su lado.

–Y yo... No puedes imaginar cuanto...– aquellas palabras sonaron tan sinceras, tan llenas de sentimiento.

–Lo hiciste bien... Lo hiciste muy bien Shuuya... Ya puedes descansar...

–Pero no quiero descansar... ¿Cómo haces " _eso_ " con esta forma?– bromeó.

–Imbécil...– murmuró uniéndose a él...

En unos instantes ambos eran un sólo haz de luz, uno brillante e intenso, uno que iluminaría por siempre el camino de su hija...

El ciclo había sido cumplido, cada cosa estaba en su sitio, y ellos juntos como siempre debió ser...

El futuro no podía ser más brillante, lo sabían bien porque ellos eran la luz...

 **Fin del día 6.**

 _Francamente no me gustó mucho este capítulo, y si bien sigue por la misma línea que el anterior pues... Tuve muchas dudas al respecto y comencé a escribir 3 versiones totalmente distintas para este día y esta fue la única que terminé, porque además es la única coherente con el día 5._

 _El de mañana será un poco más bonito... Al menos en lo que a mí respecta, porque además fue mi primer UA en la vida... Pero de eso hablaremos mañana..._

 _La semana se termina y me da un poco de tristeza, fue divertido mientras duró, y una buena excusa para publicar a diario con lo que a mí me gusta xD._

 _Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y emocionan mucho._

 _Hasta mañana._

 _Trekumy._


	7. Día 7: Juntos

_**Día 7**_

 _ **Propuesta: Universo Alterno/ Crossover.**_

 _ **Juntos.**_

* * *

–No puedo con esto...– confesó finalmente dejándose caer sobre el pasto –Sigue sin mí...

Ella se detuvo, girándose para verlo mientras subía una ceja –¡Levanta ese apestoso trasero tuyo de la tierra y continúa!

–Desde que el mundo se fue a la basura... Piensas demasiado en mi trasero– comentó con una sonrisa fingida.

–Mira este lugar, horrible y nauseabundo... Mire a donde mire, todo me recuerda a tu trasero– respondió caminando hacia él –. Muévete idiota– le ofreció su mano.

–Eso fue muy cruel, Kido...– se quejó sin moverse –Sigue sin mí, sola sobrevivirás mucho mejor...

–¡Argh...! ¡Al diablo contigo, imbécil!– le gritó tomando su mano a la fuerza y levantándolo para ayudarlo a caminar –¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Seto si lo encuentro y no estás conmigo?!

–No vamos a encontrarlo...– murmuró dejándose arrastrar, no quería causarle más problemas, pero aquella herida en su pierna de semanas atrás, estaba pasándole factura.

–Se marchó de la ciudad cuando esto apenas comenzó, y va con Mary que no es humana por lo que es inmune... Así que ellos tienen muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir que nosotros.

–Que estén vivos no significa que vayamos a encontrarlos...

–¿Tienes un mejor plan?– lo miró de reojo –¡Dejarte morir aquí, no cuenta como uno!– le advirtió en cuanto él abrió la boca.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a su precario refugio, no pasarían mucho tiempo allí, un par de días tal vez, mientras exploraban la zona en busca de suministros, y luego continuarían su camino. ¿Hacia dónde...? Ninguno lo sabía...

–¿Guerra bacteriológica o cepa de un virus fuera de control? ¿Qué crees que haya provocado esto?– le preguntó a Kido una vez que estuvieron ambos frente a la fogata, ella abriendo una lata de atún con el mismo cuchillo que usaba para asesinar a decenas de esas cosas cada día.

–Ni siquiera sabemos si en otros países sucede lo mismo...– respondió mezclando el contenido de un par de latas y poniéndolo en unos platos lavados muy precariamente –Así que por el momento lo único que puedo decir es que... Hemos tenido muy mala suerte...

–Supongo...– murmuró comiendo lo que sería su único alimento del día... Tal vez en una semana...

* * *

Una horrible pesadilla lo despertó... Otra más... Desde ese día en que el horror comenzó no había disfrutado de un sólo sueño bonito. Miró a su alrededor, aún era de madrugada y las imágenes de sus pesadillas se mezclaban con terribles memorias, y por supuesto la horrenda realidad...

La desesperación que sentía era tanta que ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse sonriente frente a Kido, como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado...

Ocultar su dolor no era una posibilidad... Solo estaba preocupando a su hermana, ella era fuerte y lista, sobreviviría sin ayuda de nadie, y él... En esos momentos era más un estorbo que cualquier otra cosa...

No puedes contar con alguien que sólo quiere morir...

Se levantó del piso que le servía como lecho y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, se iría en silencio, ella se preocuparía y lo buscaría unos días... Pero finalmente lo aceptaría y retomaría su camino sin estorbos y necesitando solamente la mitad de comida y municiones... Confiaba en que algún día Kido comprendiera que aquello había sido lo mejor...

El arma en su bolsillo estaba cargada, en cuanto fuera mordido, si no lograban asesinarlo, se pegaría un tiro... Contaba con unos diez minutos antes de perder la conciencia y convertirse en un monstruo...

El apocalipsis zombi se veía más divertido en los cómics que leía años atrás...

–¿A dónde crees que vas?– preguntó Kido con dureza.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros del agujero cubierto por un mueble que funcionaba como una puerta. La miró por unos segundos, no era la primer vez que intentaba largarse, pero ella siempre lo sorprendía, era como si permaneciera alerta las veinticuatro horas –¿Cómo puedes resistir esto sin dormir?– preguntó desconcertado.

–Yo pregunté primero...

–Pero tú ya sabes mi respuesta...– murmuró viendo una de las ruinosas paredes en un intento por evitar su mirada.

–Debes dejar de hacer eso...– murmuró ella dejando a un lado el machete que afilaba –Es estúpido que sigas pensando en aquello...

–¡¿Estúpido?!– le gritó apretando sus puños –¡Maté a nuestra hermana! ¡¿Te parece estúpido eso?!

–Ya no era Ayano...– negó levantándose.

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que una vez infectados no conservamos nuestra conciencia?! ¡¿Y si simplemente perdemos el control sobre nuestro cuerpo?!

–No puedo saberlo– se acercó un par de pasos –. Lo único que sé es que no tuviste alternativa...

–¡No pensé en una alternativa lo cual es muy diferente! ¡Tal vez hubiera otra forma de detenerla!– exclamó dejando caer las lágrimas contenidas.

–¡Por Dios, Kano! ¡Me salvaste!– le recordó tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

–¡Le corté la yugular con la cuchilla de la cocina!– gritó poniendo ambas manos en su rostro al tiempo que caía de rodillas llorando –Aún puedo sentir su sangre salpicando mis manos y rostro...

Exhaló frustrada –Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a ese momento... ¿Qué harías...? ¿Dejarías que me mordiera?– preguntó con suavidad.

–¡Claro que no! ¡No sé lo que haría! ¡No sé lo que hacer! ¡Sólo quiero que esta maldita tortura acabe de una vez!

–Escucha...– murmuró ella arrodillándose frente a él y retirando las manos de su rostro para que pudiera verla –Sigo en este mundo gracias al sacrificio que hiciste... Y voy a mantenerte aquí sin importar el sacrificio que deba hacer...

–Kido... No deberías...– negó débilmente.

–Respondiendo a tu pregunta; puedo resistir lo que sea porque hay alguien que me necesita, mientras esa persona siga con vida, no existe fuerza en este mundo que me haga desfallecer.

–¿Seto...?– preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

–Seto no me necesita, él tiene a Mary...– respondió ella levantándose –¡Vuelve a dormir! Mañana partimos a la siguiente ciudad– ordenó regresando a su lugar de descanso para continuar con la preparación del equipo.

–Bien, líder...– asintió obedeciendo, mientras Kido continuara siendo su cable a tierra vivir no sería tan... Insoportable.

* * *

–¡A tu derecha!– la escuchó gritar, giró de inmediato y apretó el gatillo, una bala justo entre los ojos fue lo que mató a ese infectado.

Se le hacía irónico el hecho de que si el apocalipsis que vivían no hubiera llegado, él tal vez nunca habría descubierto su talento natural para las armas. No era un gran genio, pero sin dudas era mejor que Kido, quien en esos momentos se encargaba de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con su inseparable arsenal de machetes, cuchillos, navajas, y virtualmente cualquier cosa contundente que encontrara por allí.

La lucha continuó por aproximadamente media hora, por fortuna hacían un gran equipo, manteniendo todo bajo control, sabiendo que cualquier descuido podía traducirse en la muerte, o algo peor...

Liquidó al último con limpieza, tomándose un par de minutos para regularizar su respiración y disfrutar de la calma posterior al combate.

–Hey Kido, lo hicimos bien– giró para verla con una sonrisa confiada –. Deberíamos revisar el lugar nuevamente, pero si matamos a todos los de esta zona puede que sea un buen sitio para dormir esta noche– comentó caminando hacia ella mientras observaba con atención las edificaciones a su alrededor, al parecer estaban en el patio de lo que alguna vez fue un hotel bastante lujoso –. ¡Tal vez incluso podamos dormir en una cama!– le palmeó la espalda a su hermana.

Observó con horror como ella caía de cara al suelo, en ese momento fue consciente de la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba del espacio entre su cuello y hombro.

–¡Kido!– se lanzó sobre ella girándola sin cuidado –¡¿Te mordieron?!– preguntó aterrorizado.

–N-No...– respondió con dificultad –La ventana... Cayó...

Un enorme trozo de vidrio ensangrentado a un lado de ella respondió a todas sus preguntas, no necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que una de las ventanas de los pisos más altos se desmoronó, cayendo sobre ella y atravesando varios centímetros de su carne... Demasiados.

–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!– le gritó viendo a todos lados nerviosamente sin saber como actuar, la medicina que llevaban no serviría de nada con una herida de esa magnitud.

–Ibas a d-distraerte de la bata-lla... Y no hay na-nada que puedas hacer...

Negó sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos... Cayendo libremente en el momento en que ella perdió el conocimiento.

–Voy a hacer algo... ¡Te lo juro! ¡Vas a sobrevivir!– exclamó abrazándola con fuerza –No te dejaré ir... No a ti...

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, su visión estaba nublada, y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor intenso en su clavícula la hizo desistir, se mantuvo quieta unos minutos, intentando acostumbrarse al dolor y enfocar sus ojos.

Cuando se sintió preparada y logró recordar lo sucedido miró su herida –¿Cómo pudo...?– se preguntó tocando el vendaje, demasiado bien hecho tomando en cuenta que sólo contaban con un básico botiquín con algunas gasas y alcohol.

Un ruido muy cercano la sacó de sus pensamientos –Demonios– murmuró analizando con detenimiento los alrededores, casualmente a un metro de ella había una pequeña navaja –. Perfecto...– estiró su brazo sano arrastrándose unos centímetros a pesar del dolor hasta llegar a ella, alguien estaba intentando entrar al refugio, pero no era problema mientras tuviera un arma con que defenderse.

Observó con atención a la persona que entraba mientras sostenía el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas, apenas se acercara lo lamentaría...

–¡Kano!– dejó caer la navaja al reconocerlo, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, llevaba una escopeta amarrada a su espalda y algunas cicatrices aquí y allá, pero no había duda... Era él.

–¡Tsubomi despertaste!– lo escuchó decir con una alegría que hacía mucho no demostraba, cerrando el lugar rápidamente para correr hacia ella –¡Gracias a Dios! Creí que no volvería a escuchar tu voz...– murmuró abrazándola durante unos segundos para luego separarse y besarla –¡Estoy tan feliz~!

–¡¿Q-qué haces?!– exclamó cuando logró salir del trance en que aquel beso inesperado la dejó.

–¡Upss!– murmuró él con la expresión de un niño siendo descubierto en plena travesura –Lo siento, la costumbre...– se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

–¿Costumbre...?

–Ahm... Olvídalo, ¿sí?– le suplicó alejándose un poco para quitarse las armas y el chaleco –¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Duele mucho?

–Bastante– respondió decidiendo dejar el asunto del beso para otro momento, uno en el cual se sintiera con fuerzas para darle la paliza de su vida –. Pero estoy bien... ¿Me ayudas a sentar?

–Claro~– asintió con una enorme sonrisa levantándola en brazos y llevándola hacia una esquina donde ella pudiera apoyar su espalda en la pared –. ¿Así está bien? Haré la fogata aquí a un lado para que no sientas frío.

Ella asintió y mientras él encendía el fuego, observó el lugar y a su hermano. El escondite era bueno, bastante oculto y acogedor, estaban bien aprovisionados y respecto a él; donde antes había torpeza y estupidez, parecía haber maestría y madurez,

–¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?– preguntó viendo fijamente el fuego.

–Bastante... No he llevado la cuenta, pero fue más de medio año seguro.

Aquello la sorprendió aún más que el beso –¿Cómo...?

–¿Sobreviví?– preguntó él interrumpiéndola.

–Tan bien...– completó la frase asintiendo.

–Verás...– comentó acercándose hasta sentarse frente a ella –Finalmente comprendí aquello de resistir mientras hubiera una persona que me necesitara...– le sonrió –Puedo convertirme en la persona más fuerte del mundo sin con eso logro protegerte.

Exhaló emocionada, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, había ignorado durante tanto tiempo el miedo, que había olvidado por completo que también necesitaba sentirse protegida... Como en esos momentos... Lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

–Un poco más...– murmuró al borde de las lágrimas –Sólo protégeme un... Poco más...– sollozó aferrándose a su camisa –Por favor...

–Te protegeré todo el tiempo...– le susurró viéndola con toda la ternura de la que era capaz –Porque nadie va a separarnos...– aseguró abrazándola con fuerza.

–¿Juntos...?

–Siempre...– asintió acariciando su cabello.

Esa noche compartieron su primer beso consentido.

* * *

–Nadie...– murmuró Kano con franca decepción –Definitivamente no están aquí...

–¡Demonios! ¡Recorrimos más de medio país y la base de resistencia está abandonada!– se quejó ella pateando una pared en un intento por liberar la frustración.

–¿Crees que los hayan atacado?

–Estoy segura de eso...– asintió viendo los alrededores –Hay señales de batalla... Imagino que muchos fueron convertidos, y el resto huyó.

–¿Crees que Seto...?

–No– negó –. Mary jamás se separaría de él, si algo le hubiera pasado habría terminado asesinándola y no encontramos su cadáver.

–Seto se pegaría un tiro antes de hacerle daño– comentó él acercándose.

–Si lo convierten, dejará de ser él...– le recordó.

–¡Maldita epidemia! ¡Obligarte a matar a los que amas!

–Sí, es una mierda– asintió exhalando.

–¡Cuidado!– lo escuchó gritar mientras la empujaba a un lado.

Al parecer el lugar no estaba tan vacío como creían... No revisaron bien, y aquel fue su error... Un pequeño error que les costaría todo.

Kano fue lo suficientemente rápido para sacar su arma y dispararle a esa cosa, pero no antes de ser mordido por ella.

–¡NOOO!– gritó ella desde la misma posición en el suelo donde cayó –¡No puede ser!– exclamó observando con horror las marcas de mordidas en el brazo de esa persona que desde el inicio era su razón para continuar.

–Vaya...– murmuró él mirando la herida para luego verla a ella sonriéndole con tristeza –Gracias por todo Tsubomi, aún en el fin del mundo, hiciste que me sintiera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

No pudo responder, sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera petrificado, no era capaz de moverse, sólo podía llorar sin dejar de verlo.

–Tranquila, no te obligaré a tomar una decisión tan difícil– continuó él sin dejar de sonreír mientras llevaba el arma a su cabeza –¡Envíale mis saludos a Seto! ¡Sé que lo encontrarás!

–¡NO!– gritó recuperando el control de su cuerpo y lanzándose sobre él, logrando que el arma volara de sus manos antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo –¡No vas a hacerlo!– exclamó manteniéndose sobre él para inmovilizarlo.

–¡¿Q-Qué haces?!– exclamó Kano viendo su arma a lo lejos e intentando moverse –¡Kido! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo?!– le reclamó desesperado.

–Muy consciente– asintió viéndolo con firmeza, sacando un par de esposas de su cinturón, apretando uno de los agarres en la muñeca de él.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Las robé de una comisaría– respondió cerrando la otra en su propia muñeca recibiendo como respuesta una mirada llena de horror –. Juntos– sentenció.

–Kido... No...– suplicó al borde de las lágrimas –Por favor... No...– le pidió intentando moverse hasta el arma, pero ella no se lo permitió.

–Nada nos separará– murmuró arrojando la llave con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Kido déjame ir por esa llave! ¡Casi no hay tiempo! ¡Por favor! Te amo... Quiero que vivas...

–Y yo no quiero vivir sin ti...– respondió abrazándolo con su brazo libre.

–Tsubomi...– murmuró derrotado respondiendo el abrazo –Sabes lo que va a suceder... Lo que voy a... Hacerte...

Asintió –Viviremos otro tipo de vida... Mejor o peor que esta, ya lo averiguaremos... Pero viviremos juntos... Hasta que alguien nos encuentre y mate... Juntos...

–Tienes una visión muy espeluznante del amor...– murmuró él riendo tristemente.

–Y egoísta– asintió separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos y acariciarle el rostro que ya comenzaba a hincharse –. Pero al diablo el mundo, nada me separará de quien amo– aseguró acercándose lentamente y besándolo segundos antes de que perdiera la consciencia por completo.

Ese día compartieron su último beso.

 **Fin del día 7.**

 _Y fin de la semana lamentablemente... Fue divertido, y espero que mi participación haya aportado algo._

 _Y así con un par e zombis más vagando por ahí juntos, se terminó esta serie. Por cierto me basé más en el universo de "The last of us", que en el de "The walking dead", aún así no tomé absolutamente todo de aquel, sólo el apocalipsis zombi y las mordidas... Así que no, nada se resolvía cortándole el brazo a Kano._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta serie, a quienes leyeron, quienes comentaron, a Keysa por la traducción, y a TanetaOno por ser mi beta-tester y darme las ideas._

 _En un rato estaré publicando el primer capítulo de la secuela de Diferentes así que estén atentos._

 _Nos leemos._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
